The Sopranos: A Mob Family
by Luutje19
Summary: Tony Soprano has many secrets, we all know that. It's who we know or more importent, who we don't. This story is about a special girl from Tony named Claire Dunnings. She lost her child during a shooting, Tony is the father, he doesn't know that at first. Claire returns to New York and starts a new relationship with Tony, plans her revenge on the guys who shot her son. Tony helps.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pilot

Claire Dunnings

If you think that I am normal, than you are so wrong, but obiously, my life isn't normal. My sons father was a mob guy, but my son got murderd in a brutal way by guys who worked for a different mob team who were angry at the father of my son, who's named after his father. Tony Dunnings, Tony doesn't know that he has a son, because when I dated him he had a wife and two kids, he still has. But now I need his help and fast. I need to catch the murderer from my son, our son, and no doubt he would agree with me, but I don't want him to know that Tony junior is his son. Not yet, not until I get even with the killer. You know what they say, and I for an eye... Well you know it.

So the first couple of weeks were so rough that I needed to give myself a little bit time before I went to Tony for getting into the mob business. Actually I had to go true Junior first, Tony's uncle. But if you are going that road, you are sure you sighned your death sentense. I am not some stupid whore from Tony, a one night stand. Oh no, it was much more than that. I felt a long time quilty for his wife, but as more as I loved Tony as more the quilt went away. I was there for Tony when no one else was, I knew about his business when no one else does and I understood it, I could talk with him, his wife couldn't. I loved him with all my heart, and then I found out that I was pregnant and I knew that wasn't going to cut it for him so I run off. I run from the mob, from the guy that I loved, maybe I still love him. I know some people don't agree with the fact that I slept with a married man, but sometimes you can't control things, especially love.

So when the time was right I went to New York. At first I took a tour around the city, it was a thing that I always did when I came to New York with Tony Junior, my son loved it there and he wanted to go to college there. He never get that far. I loved my son, I still do and I miss him so much. Now I am alone again, with nobody to turn to. Nobody to talk to. Don't you feel a little bit sorry for me even know you might hate me for what I did to Tony. Keeping him away from his son and leave him or at the beginning start a relationship with him whyle I knew he was married. I've done some things in life that I am not proud off. But please don't judge me for that. I am a really nice woman when you get to know me.

Claire Dunnings is my name, I am 32 years old, I had Tony Junior when I was 22, yes I was very young when I've got him, but I wouldn't miss it for the world. He was early with his brains and skipped a couple of classes, he was already high school when he was 9, he just started his first year there and then he got shot. Shot by some mob guys. At first I didn't even knew how they could get to me. But then I realised that it must be true Tony Soprano. He might holds a list with who he was seeing in his life and some bad guys get it or something, or there was a trusting person in the middle of Tony's table who he really shouldn't trust and that person knew about me and Tony Junior. But Tony Junior was only 9 years old when he was murderd. He had his whole life ahead of him. I missed him so much. I should blame Tony for this, he is the one who involved me in the mob for the first place. But somehow I can't hold it against him. Maybe there is a part, all those years later that still loves him, somewhere there is still that 22 year old girl that falls in love at an older guy and got pregnant after a year together without hif wife knowing and then left the building. I was so messed up.

I was sitting in the bus towards a little town outside of New York. But it still called New York. I even sold my house to live somewhere in a motel until this is over. I need all the money I can get. I looked at my picture of Tony Junior I had in my wallet. 'I do this for you T.J. because I love you so much, I don't even know what I am doing, but I can't sit around waiting for the killer get cought by something they called the police', I said outloud.

I waited around his house until I saw him leaving and I followed him. He walked towards an Italian restaurant and I followed him there to. I even went in to the restaurant. Tony looked the same, T.J. was looking so much like his father. I knew he had my sweetness, but he had his fathers looks. His eyes. everything. That's why I loved him so much. I followed him a whyle but than I couldn't follow him anymore. I had to speak to him. See how he would react. If he even reconize me at all. He was finally alone at some point. He was sitting on a couch at the lake.

'Tony?', I asked gently and he looked around and his eyes were staring at me and I knew he reconize me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Newest Member

Claire Dunnings

He looked me right in my eyes. 'Claire?', he asked surprised. I nodded. 'It's me', I said. 'Come, sit with me, if you eh want that', Tony said. 'Thanks Tony', I said. 'I have', we started both at the same time saying. 'We always did that remember, talk together as in at the same time', Tony said and he smiled at me. His smile was still the same. I bet mine wasn't. 'Tony I want to be a part of your team on the mob', I said. 'How do you know it's the mob', Tony asked. 'You used to tell me everything Tony, remember', I said. 'Oh right, I do remember, you are still beautiful by the way, I never understood why you were leaving me', Tony said. 'I want to tell you that, I have nothing to lose now anymore, but first I want to make sure I am in your team, I know there aren't any woman aloud, but I am sure after you heard my story you will let me in', I said. 'Fine, I will talk to my mates and say that you are in', Tony said. 'Do you need to tell that to Junior', I asked. 'Of course, he's the new boss now', Tony said. 'Okay, fine, will you walk with me?', I asked. 'Of course', Tony said.

There was a minute silence when we walked. 'Look Tony at first I want you to know that I never stopped loving you, not even when I was leaving you', I said. 'Why did you leave me, I missed you every day', Tony said. 'You really missed me?', I asked. 'Of course, what we had was so good, I loved you so much I don't ever pick the right words of saying that to you and you know that, because you knew me', Tony said. I nodded. 'Of course I knew you, that's why I couldn't put you true my problems, I couldn't do that to your or your family', I said. 'Tony I was pregnant when I left you', I said. 'You were', Tony asked and he stopped walking. I nodded. I saw that Tony wasn't mad at he, he was concerend and dissapointed that I didn't tell him. But he understood.

'Look Tony you are a great father, that is not why I doubted to tell you, but you had your family, your wife and your son and daughter, I wasn't searching for revenge on those people, I already felt guilty for starting a relationship with you, for falling in love with you, so I knew I only had one option left, I run away, I run away from you. I had one last night with you and then you went back to your family and before our next appointment I was gone. I left you only with a note. I went to Seattle for and found a place were I could raise my son, our son', I said.

'You had a son', Tony asked and he had tears in his eyes. 'Yes, I had a son, I named him Tony, after you, because I still loved you very much, I wasn't over you, I am not sure if I am ever going to be over you, I've got some home video's made, if you ever want to watch it you have to come to this adress', I said and I gave him the adress of the motel were I stayed. 'Is Tony Junior here as well', Tony asked. I shaked my head. I sobbed. 'Tony, he's death, when he was 9 years old, this year, he was shot', I said and I cried. Tony cried to. He was giving me a hug to comfort me. I sobbed when I let him go. 'I will show you a picture of him', I said. Tony nodded. 'I know I shouldn't have come here, but it didn't felt right to keep this a secret any longer, but I wish you would have known him, he was so full of life, he was doing so great at school, he had your looks, my sweetness, he skipped a couple of grades you know, he was already looking for studying in New York, going to college', I said and I sobbed again.

'Who shot him?', Tony asked with a high voice. 'A couple of mob guys from another groupe. According to some witnesses they were repeating your name and then they shot my boy, they shot Tony Junior', I said and I cried again. I went sitting on the grass and put my arms around my knees. Tony was sitting next to me. 'How do I know this is true?', Tony asked. I cried harder. 'Tony you always trusted me with your secrets, now I tell you one of my own and you don't trust me. I am still a good listener Tony, but you have to listen to me', I said. 'I hear you I believe you, I am sorry for doubting you, that is the last thing I wanted', Tony said.

'You want to come and watch the home movies I made from Tony Junior', I asked. 'I would love to, I come with you', Tony said.

When we were at the motel he looked around. 'We should find a better place for you to stay, at least a hotel', Tony said. I smiled at him and I knew I had still eyes that had cried for a long time. 'You are still the gentleman I knew, and you are still handsome', I said. 'Maybe a little thicker', Tony said. I laughed. 'You know I don't care', I said and I was feeling with one hand his chest. 'Your heart is still beating fast when you are with me', I said. Our faces were really close to each other. Tony was grabbing my hand and kissed it. I smiled at him. 'Have a seat and enjoy the movie, I can't promise I won't cry again', I said. 'I do understand that', Tony said and he put his arm around me and we watched the movie.

_'Go on mum, you can do it', Tony said and he was holding his ball for football in his hand. 'I can't catch your balls honey, you are trowing it so hard', I said. 'Mum here he comes', Tony said. I catched the ball for the first time. I laughed. 'Yeah mum you did it', Tony said and he hugged me. I lift him up. 'You are going to be a pro, yo Mark are you taping this, good, because my son is going to be a pro', I said. Tony Junior laughed. _

_'Mum you said that I could surf all day, we are in Hawai, plus you look hot in your bikini, I bet Mark agrees with me', Tony said. 'Tony', I said indignant. 'Please mum, please', Tony asked. 'Fine, but I come with you, Mark is going to film us, and film you how you lose the board in the water', I said. 'Mum, how could you say that, I've been in the water longer than I was on land', Tony said. I laughed. We surfed all day long and Mark was filming all day long. He enjoyed filming us and he found it importent for later or maybe someday for the father of Tony. _

_'Once upon a time there was a prince'. I was telling a bedtime story for Tony. 'That prince was so handsome, he had his fathers eyes. As he drew his sward above him and drove the man away who were a threat for the princess. He killed them all with his sward and saved her, the beautiful princess from far far away land. The prince desided to marry the prinsess and they both get a son who was going to take the kingdom of his father when he was grewing up. They all lived a happely ever after'. Tony already felt asleep. _

'He is such a sweet kid', Tony said finally after a while silence. 'He was a sweet kid, he was ours, so what do you think he was, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, he was murderd at school, I always thought that if you were at school you were safe', I said sobbing. 'Hey, ssssh, we are going to catch the ones who did it, the obiously are having something to do with me and we are going to fix it, together, I am going to let you in my groupe and we figure it out together who killed our son Tony Junior', Tony said. I sobbed even harder. 'Ssssh', he was saying sweet to my ear. We lay down on bed for a whyle with just the two of us talking.

'After your note that said that you were going somewhere safe I was evern more worried, I was going to look for you, but I never found you', Tony said. 'And if you did found me, and found out that I was pregnant with our son, what whould you've done?', I asked. 'I don't know, but I would had loved him, because he was ours, I wasn't sure why I was married with my wife when I met you, and I am still not sure why I married her', Tony said. 'Don't you love her?', I asked. 'Of course I do love her, but we understood each other so well and I missed that so much, I missed you so much, you were always so sweet to me', Tony said. He was going with his hand over my cheek. I was going with my finger over his nose. I kissed his nose. Only his nose. I wanted to kiss his lips, but I didn't. Tony smiled at me. 'We are going to get this sone of a bitch who did this, that's a promise I am going to keep', Tony said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Still In Love

Claire Dunnings

The next morning I woke up in the motel, Tony was laying next to me, in the same cloths he was wearing yesterday. I was waking him up softly. 'Tony, you have to wake up', I said. Tony woke up. He looked on the alarm clock. 'Shit', he rumbled. 'You are always looking after me, even when you don't have to, especially now, I haven't been there for you when you needed me the most, I wish I was with you', Tony said. 'I am going to intruduce you to my guys today, but that's going to have to wait for a whyle, at first I have to see dr. Melfi, she is a thearapist who's helping me for the panic attacks', Tony said. 'Good luck', I whispered.

Tony Soprano

I rushed to see dr. Melfi, I need her now more than ever. After the ducks story she probebly things I am nuts, but I need to talk to her about what just all happend and how I feel about it now. 'Tony, you are early', dr. Melfi said. 'I needed to talk to you very soon', I said. 'What's the matter', dr. Melfi said. 'Well, Claire is back in town, Claire Dunnings', I said. 'Oh you told me about her, she is the one who you were in love with that runs deeper back than then the relationship with your wife', dr. Melfi said. 'Indeed, that Claire, well she's back and she told me that she was leaving me back then because she was pregnant of me, she couldn't hurt my family and me by letting me know that she was pregnant, she told me I had a son, she named her son after me, Tony Junior, and now 9 years, almost 10 years later, Tony Junior is shot, he was only 9 years old, a couple of mob guys took right in own hands and took his life, Claire is back because of that, she finds that I should know the truth', I said. Dr. Melfi was looking at me with sorrow in her eyes. 'How do you feel about that, or how do you feel about her', dr. Melfi was asking. 'I don't know, I feel anger because she hasn't told me that I have a son, but I can understand why she didn't tell me, she didn't want to hurt me or my family, she was always a nice girl, that's why I felt for her and she was falling in love with me back then. 'I told her that she still is beautiful as she was when I met her. She said that I was beautiful to and haven't changed a bit and I said that I was maybe a little bit thicker, she said she couldn't care less, does that means she still loves me?', I asked. I was desperate to have an awnsur now. I needed one.

'Tony I can't tell you what to do, you know that very well, but what I do can tell you is that you are going true a rough time right now, are your panic attacks coming back, because we might be have to give you a higher doses of prozac then, I can understand that you are feeling a bit strange and stressful right now', Dr. Melfi said. I looked at her. She was so smart and she knew how I felt. She was just like Claire, only I wasn't in love with her. 'No I haven't had any panic attacks leightly', I said. 'Good, can you come back next week', Dr. Melfi asked. I nodded. 'Good, than we are done for today and I will see you next week', Dr. Melfi said. 'See you next week Dr. Melfi', I said.

I was picking up Claire from her motel. She told me she didn't had a car and she sold her apartment to get close to me and so getting close to the killer of Tony Junior. I saw her waiting outside. Beautiful as ever. I looked at her and saw her as she was. Then I knew it, I still loved her.

When Tony came back he was looking all guilty as if he had done something wrong. I was waiting on the porch waiting for him. 'What's the matter?', I asked. 'Nothing, just Junior, he is taking over now and there are some troubles with the others, they don't want him to take over, but I want him to take over this job', Tony said. 'Why don't you say that to them', I said. 'You can talk to them, or I can talk to them?', I asked. 'Very sweet of you, but I think I go talk to them anyway. 'Tony', I started. 'Yes', Tony said and he was distracted looking at me. 'You haven't changed a bit you know that, that's a good thing by the way', I said. He was putting his hand on my cheek. 'I think I am still in love with you Claire', he said. 'I think I am still in love with you to', I said. Tony kissed me. It was like we never left each other. 'Oh God, what am I doing', I said. 'You are loving me', Tony said. He lifted me up and brought me to the motel. Well you fill in what happened next.

After we did our thing in the motel we had come to the same conclusion. We needed to keep our relationship a secret. His wife can't know, and also I wasn't willing to put my own life at risk by dating a mob guy that I loved almost 10 years ago. 'You haven't changed a bit', Tony said and he was looking at me. 'You haven't either, but hey, that's a good thing right', I said and I was getting dressed again, for the second time this day. 'I think I need to get a gun', I said. 'I think you are right', Tony said. I smiled at him. 'Looking back at this day it was awesome', I said. 'Same for me, I go with you if you are buying a gun, I should go with you, only if you want', Tony said. 'Yes I want that', I said. 'Let me get dressed, I be out in a minute', Tony said.

I wanted to call one of my best friends Trorian, someone I met after I moved to Seattle. But then again I thought that I shouldn't get her involved with this. She already knew about my history with Tony and that was dangerous enough for her. I left her to. And everybody left me. Except for Tony, but I wasn't sure where I was standing now. Were we stand. But I was happy with Tony for now. This day. I wasn't sure what the morning should be.

We went into the shop. Leaving the motel. Tony did what he promised, he arranged a great hotel for me where I could stay. When I bought that gun I was actually a bit scared for the salesman. I was having a bit trouble with the fact that I should bought a gun for my own safety. I was scared for my own life. Even with Tony with me. 'You are scared', Tony said. 'I am, obviously', I said. 'I can't blame you, the last time you loved me, you had a son without me and your son got killed because of me, so I can't blame you for being scared', Tony said. 'I missed you every day Tony, I wish we could be together', I said. 'I know you don't want to be a home wrecker and you aren't, because I am, but I can't help falling in love with you every time I see you and I am so sure I want to be with you', Tony said. Tony kissed me. 'Aaaw you are sweet for me Tony', I said. 'I am still in love with you', I said. 'I am in love with you to', I said. 'I need to figure it out for myself what I feel first', I said. 'I know you do, and I am going to give you that time', Tony said. We bought a gun and went towards Tony's restaurant where I followed him yesterday. 'Come on, I am going to introduce you to my mates, and you are in', Tony said. 'After that we are going to have our own home together', Tony said. 'I'd like that', I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Womans Mob

**Claire**

'I love you Tony', I said. 'I love you to', Tony said. 'I wish we could be forever together', I said. 'Me to', Tony sighted. I saw in his eyes he ment it. 'Look I am going to do everything about that, we see each other so often that you won't even know that I am married', Tony said. 'I wanted to marry you ten years ago', I said. 'Really?', Tony asked. 'Yes, really, because I love you so much and I am still in love with you, I didn't think it happend so fast', I said. 'Me neither', Tony said.

We walked in to the restaurant. 'Hey Tony who, oh my God, Claire Dunnings, Tony's long lost love', Junior said. 'That's me, I said and I shaked Junior's hand. 'I never thought I ever saw you back, it's very dangerous you being here you know, a lot of other mob guys wants you death', Junior said. 'And you know that how, well I don't even want to know', I said. 'She's in Junior, I know we don't allow woman, but she has a lot of experiance with man and she has a special reason to be here, because her son was murdered by the mob, our enemies I mean', Tony said. 'Ahaaa, and the best thing you could think of was to come here and search for Tony, how did you find him?', Junior asked. 'It was not that difficult, I found out he still lived on his old adress and then I followed him, so if I can do it', I said. 'Anyone can, Tony you have to cover your tracks, I am really sorry for your son, what was his name?', Junior said. I looked at Tony. 'Tony', Tony said. 'Oh wait a minute, wait a minute now I get it, you are the father, Tony that's why she left', Junior said. 'Yes, she left out of love for me, I ow her this much, I hurt her by not going for her, but she didn't want to hurt my family and me so she run away when she found out she was pregnant, but when Tony was 9 he was shot when he was at school, Claire is hartbroken', Tony said. 'Fine we are going to do this, but after that you are done at the mob Claire, understood, we have to introduce you to others, I suggest you do it tonight', Junior said. 'Thank you Junior', I said. 'Oh Claire, it is nice to see you again, don't get me wrong, I love Carmelia Tony and I love your kids, but she is the love of your life, you can see it from miles away when you two look at each other', Junior said.

'Why do you like me than and not hate me if you like Carmelia', I said. 'I guess I just like you, you are a strong woman, not many woman are as strong as you, I am not saying that woman are weak, absolutly not, for example, do you see us man carrying a baby for 9 monts and then push it out and raise it, no especially not on their own, you left out of loyalty for Tony the way I heard, that's a womans true power, love for the man she loves', Junior said. 'Oh God Junior, I've got tears in my eyes', I said. 'Don't be, we are happy to have you, I see you tonight', Junior said.

Tony said that he had to go home for a whyle, I didn't mind. I went to my hotel, laying down in bath. It was nice and quiet. My nice rest ended when I was seeing someone climing true my window. I was only dressed with my robe. I was naked under that. I looked down. It was Tony climing there with a rose in his mouth. 'Tony what are you doing there', I said. 'For you', Tony said and he was almost slipping. 'Look out my prince', I said playing with him. 'I am coming princess', he said. When he was upstairs he almost jumped up and down and offered me the rose. 'Please take this rose from me, then I will always love you', Tony said. 'I will my lord and I will always love you', I said and I smiled and put the rose in the water in a small vase.

'Claire Dunnings I love you', Tony said. 'Anthony Soprano, I love you more', I said. His lips touched mine. 'Please say we are going to make love my lord', I said. 'We are princess', Tony said. Tony was pulling on the robe of my bathrobe. 'Oops', he said. I smiled when I stood there naked. I was undressing him and I kissed him everywhere. And he did the same to me. He was so sweet. 'Claire, oh Claire', he said. 'Tony, oh Tony', I replied. We made love like we never did before. When we were both done and satisfied we just were laying there naked and we kissed a bit. I was sliding with my finger over Tony's body and he liked that. 'After Tony Junior died I never tought I could ever be happy again, but when I am with you, I can't control myself anymore, is that what real love is?', I asked. 'I think so, I haven't felt with you what I felt in a long time', Tony said.

We were saying goodbye to each other, but I didn't want to. It was against my will to say goodbye to him. 'I want to wake up next to you, for once', I said. 'I guess I can say to Carmila that I have to work late and that I have the night shift', Tony said. 'Please, for one night, that's all I am asking', I said. 'One night, we go to the party they trowing for you and then we go home and have seks, again', Tony said and he kissed me on my nose. 'I love you', I said. 'I love you to', Tony said. 'You know, there was one time when TJ asked about you, and I didn't knew what to say only that you are a great father, and TJ was surprised we didn't got married or something, he said it like that', I said. 'Like father like son they always say right', Tony said and he smiled. 'I am sorry I kept it a secret for you, I am even more sorry that I left you, you missed so much because of me, I don't know how I deserved you now, I feel like I am the one cheating on your wife', I said. 'Look Claire', Tony said and he sit down next to me with his shirt unbottend. 'We are just two people who are loving each other, yeah one is married, but we can help who we fall in love with right, so Claire, listen carefully, I love you, I can't say that I don't love someone else, because I love my wife Carmila to, but in a different way and you always understood that and you were there for me when no one was', Tony said. I smiled at him. 'You are always so sweet when I don't understand it myself', I said. 'That's were I am for', Tony said. I put my cold hand on his belly. 'You have cold hands', Tony said and he smiled at me when I was stroking his body. I pulled him towards me. 'Somehow I can't stay away from you Tony', I said. 'Somehow I still feel the same about you', Tony said. He kissed me on my lips. 'Dress up all gala looking, because we have a dance to go to and a dinner', Tony said. 'A gala, no one said anything about that', I said. 'It's tradition, if you are in, then you have to dress up real fancy, not that you having trouble with dressing yourself, you are always looking beautiful, but I have to go for a minute, I let myself surprise by your beauty, do I see you there, you know our way to the headquarter', Tony said. 'Yes I do, I bought a car by from my last saving money, because I believe it's imoportent to have one in New York', I said. 'I couldn't agree more, you get it back from me', Tony said. 'No way that's not necessary Tony', I said. 'I love you for this, but you have to take it, no discussion, you are getting a pay check from Junior, I already talked about it, you get what a normal mob would get and that means 2000 a week', Tony said. '2000 a week, oh Tony I don't know what to say about that', I said. 'Don't say anything', Tony said and he smiled. 'Dress up real fancy, you get your money on the end of the week', Tony said. 'You remember the moment we first lay eyes on each other', I said. 'How could I forget, it took a whyle for we came together, you were very hard to get', Tony said. I laughed. 'My way of getting you, and it worked right', I said. 'It worked', Tony said and we laughed and kissed each other goodbye. 'See you around eight o'clock this eavening', Tony said.

I dressed up really fancy like Tony described me. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a red dress. It looked very sexy on me, Tony would love it and I loved it, I was like little devil now. A real womans mob. I was hiding my gun in my panty holder. Nobody saw it because my dress was haning over it. I smiled at the mirror. My own reflection was beautiful, like Tony described. 'I am doing this for Tony Junior, do not forget it, Tony I won't ever forget you, I won't, this is all for you baby', I said outloud.

I was walking with my red bag towards my car and I drove away towards the headquarter of the mob, my mob guy. The mobs always find a way, and that's were I am known from in Seattle, the mum who always finds a way of fixing things. That's how I became populair. Thanks to Tony and his business I knew a few people all around the world who are willing to help me for any costs. I knew I was in a dangerous serquit, but what choice did I had if I had to take care of my son. TJ a bright kid that life was taken away way to soon. No, don't think about that right now, I was heading to a party that Tony and his mates were trowing for me.

When I arrived the party was already started. I looked around if I saw Tony. 'Miss, can I take your cote', a man said from the service. 'Yes, please if you would, thank you', I said. I gave my coat away. I walked towards the dance floor and was looking for Tony. 'Claire, glad you could make it, Tony is over there', Junior said. 'Thank you Junior', I said and I kissed him on both cheeks for greating him and thanking him at the same time. 'I wanted to thank you for or the things you have done for me and for making things easy also with money and you trowing this party for me, you are really something', I said. 'You are welcome, it's about time we let a woman in our groupe, and a woman like you is perfect, who hits her gun in her pantyhose', Junior said. 'How do you know?', I asked. 'I know were woman are hiding their wapens when they are on a gala', Junior said. 'Okay, get the point', I said. I laughed. The first time after TJ's death that I laughed again I couldn't not believe that just happened. I was having a hard time believing that I just laughed because of Junior here, the only time I was laughing was when I was with Tony. I was looking forward to this dance and to the night yet to come.

I was looking at Tony, he was talking to someone and I didn't knew him, but he looked like mob guy. 'Claire, you could make it, wow you look stunning', Tony said and he looked me from top to bodem. 'Guys can I introduce you to Claire Dunnings, our newest member, you will like her. 'May I have this dance?', Tony asked. 'Of course', I said. I looked at him. He was pretty handsome in suite, but I liked him more when he was just Tony. Like I liked me more when I was just in my own cloths and not gala, but it was beautiful. We were beautiful. It was amazing how things like the two of us can grow in sertain things. 'Hey can you safe me one dance?', a guy said. 'I am Silvo Dante by the way', he said. 'Nice to meet you, and sure, I safe a dance, only if Tony is all right with that', I said. 'Only because it's you Silvo', Tony said. I laughed. 'Come on, let's dance', he said. We went on the dancefloor and we dance all night and just talked. It was epic.

When we were done dancing I was having one more dance from Silvo as promised. 'Can you still dance on those things you are have on your feet', Silvo said. 'Of course I can', I said. 'Good, thanks for this dance by the way, I just wanted to get to know you better, how does it you happened to get to Tony by the way, I clearly see that you guys are lovers, you can smell and see it already from across the street, and it's obiously you guys know each other from before I was in, so please fill me in on your history with Tony. Well Junior knows it, so I think it's only a matter of time for everybody knows', I said. 'Junior needs to tell us, because it's his job to keep us in the loop, because we are doing the jobs that he needs to get done, I promise you that, but we need to know everything from the first source, the one who started all of this, and in this case that's you', Silvo said. 'Fine, I tell you, promise you don't say anything more, I want to tell people when they ask, it's important they hear it from me, and not from someone else', I said. 'Okay, I am listening', Silvo said. 'Tony and I knew each other, you've got that right, it's been ten years ago since we saw each other, we were so in love back then. I was 22 when my life started to live and Tony was in it, that's for sure', I said. 'We had a relationship for like two years, I knew he had a wife, and he knew he had a wife, of course, I didn't want to hurt anybody, escpessialy not somebody's wife, because I knew that if I was once anybody's wife that I wasn't a fan of my husband having an affaire with another woman, but I did anyway, I was in love, in love with Tony Soprano. He was a real gentleman, he safed me from my ex boyfriend at the time, he saw me in the ally almost getting raped, after he shot my boyfriend we were best friends forever, I was living in New York at the time, after a whyle I wanted more than him being a friend and Tony confesed that he was in love with me and I was so happy and over the mood, we kissed, I was in love really in love for the first time, because my dad wanted to see me get married with the guy who almost raped me in the ally and I didn't want that, one of the reasons my dad and I weren't that close to each other. My mum passed away when I was 17, and I moved out of the house imidiatly, well I was kicked out of the house by my dad, who rather brought his girlfriends there. 'You must had a fantastic time as a kid', Silvo said and he looked at me and I knew he felt sorry for me. 'Aaw, I was glad I could leave there. My dad was a rich man so I stole some money from him, not a small piece of money, no I stole millions of cash from him, because I knew were he hide it, that was the first time that I was stealing, and I felt great because of it', I said. 'Can imagine why', Silvo said. 'Tony and I were boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time, 2.5 years to be exact, but than I found out that I was pregnant, so I run off, I didn't start a relationship with Tony to hurt his wife and I wasn't going to do that now, so I run off, that's the only thing I could think of by holding my end of the bargen with our relationship, I raised my son alone, with a little help of my best friend Mark, who taped some of my home video's from TJ, Tony Junior', I said. 'You named him after Tony, that's so sweet, but where is Tony, why isn't he here, I guess you are here to let the boy get to know his father', Silvo said. 'If you just hear me out, you know that's not my point of being here', I said. 'I am sorry', Silvo said. 'I wish that that's the reason why I came back to New York, to Tony, no I came back for revenge, old fasion revenge, my boy, our boy, Tony Junior has been shot by the mob when he was 9 years old, it happened a coulple of weeks ago, and I am still not over it, I can't rest before I catched the one who did it, how do I know it is the mob, because severall witnesses clamed to hear that the killers from my son kept reapeating Tony's name and said that he owed them something', I said. 'Oh my God, I am so sorry that I even asked it, I bet you have told it like a thousand times', Silvo said. I nodded. 'I am so sorry Claire, I don't know what to say, only that I hope you guys are getting your revenge, I assume that Tony knows about his son now', Silvo asked. 'Yes, he knows the whole story', I said. 'Good, well I want to thank you for this hard dance, I think you want one last dance with Tony, I go get him', Silvo said. I nodded and let him go.

I had one last dance with Tony and I told him what I just told Silvo. I apologized that I told him, but Tony said that I shouldn't apologize for that. He knew it was an impossible job to keep us a secret, people want to know why I am here and the only thing how we are going to catch the killer of our son is start by telling everyone the truth, well except maybe Carmelia than. After the party I went to the hotel with Tony. He did what he promised. 'You are beautiful today', he said. 'You don't look so bad yourself', I said and I smiled at him. Tony stroked my waste and he was looking so geourgious to me. 'I haven't felt this in a long time, I think the last time was ten years ago', I said. I looked at him and he looked at me. 'You know what would be fun?', Tony asked. 'Well?', I asked him back. 'If you and Carmelia were best friends', Tony said. 'How would you manage that', I said. I don't know, oh Carmelia is on yoga, you can go to the same yoga club as she is, then you can get to know my wife and my kids to, one big family', Tony said. 'Tony, I don't know if that's such a good idea, isn't it the best for all if Carmelia doesn't know anything about me and also the other way around, I don't want to hurt her on the end of the story', I said. 'The end of this story has an happy end, I promise you that', Tony said. 'Don't make promises you might not be able to keep Tony', I said and I kissed him over his entire body. I smiled at him and he smiled back. 'Mayb you are right, but I am saying you, you and Carmelia can be good friends', Tony said. 'Not if she sees that I am living in a hotel, she is friends with rich people right, well I am all except that', I said. 'It's about to change, I buy you a house, a fancy one were you can invite your friends over, and were we can hold our meetings, a real house we can have seks in, a bed we are living in, and were I can stay at night', Tony said and he was stroking my hair. 'That sounds really great, maybe I should take that offer after all', I said. 'You would', Tony asked. 'For us, for you, and for me, I like the sound of that', I said. 'We are a couple again, I only want the best for you, only that is right for you', Tony said. 'I love you so much Tony', I said. 'You were loving me all those years and you left me, it's the least I can do', Tony said. Tony put his lips around mine. This coule be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: If You Bought A House…

**Claire**

The next morning I woke up as promised next to Tony. I wish I could wake up like that every day. Tony slept with a big smile on his face, like he might knew something that I didn't. I was looking at him. 'Don't look when I sleep', Tony said and he turned his face aroud so he could look at me. 'Hey beautiful', he said. 'Is this the way you like it, me smelling like a elephant', Tony asked me and he kissed me on my lips. 'This is exactly how I like it', I said and I kissed him back stroked his cheeks. I put my arm around him and he did the same to me. We had morning seks like I never had before in my entire life. 'Can we go in bath together', I asked. 'I think I have still time left', Tony said. 'Yes', I said. Tony smiled. I laughed at him when he went sitting in the bath top, he was so clumsy that I had to laugh. It was impossible not to. I jumped also in the bath. So there we were sitting all naked. He was putting his arms around my brests and stroked me with shampoo and water. 'At the end of the day I have a surprise for you', Tony said. 'I can't wait to see you again', I said. 'You are seeing me now', Tony said. I love how you are stroking my hair', I said when Tony did it again.

**Tony**

I didn't knew it was possible that it could be any better. My life was perfect now. Claire Dunnings, the love of my life was back in town, she was loving me back. I was loving her, I knew very well that fancy woman are walking with a big space around me and didn't find me handsome, but I dind't care, because Claire sure does fine me handsome. She said it several times. I was almost bumping into a car. 'Watch out asshole', I said. But that was all I did this time, because I was in love again. In love at someone who was my best friend for years and was my girlfriend for 2.5 years ten years ago. I was looking better ten years ago, but Claire still is the same to me, she has the same beautiful looks on her face and her fancy cloths are making her who she is. And I always loved her for the fact that she always stayed the same with me, al though she knew I was at the mob, I could tell her everything, when I wasn't able to tell my wife that. I know it sounds maybe wrong not to tell my wife but do tell my girlfriend who I am cheating with. But it is the way it is. I can't make it more beautiful than it already is.

I was visiting Dr. Melfi again today. She was great. I was going to tell her about Claire today again. 'Goodmorning mr. Soprano', Dr. Melfi said. 'Goodmorning Dr. Melfi', I said very cheerful. 'You are very cheerfull mr. Soprano', she said. 'I am, I am because Claire loves me so much, and I love her so much, I am going to buy her a house today', I said. 'A house, that's a lot, isn't that to much', Dr. Melfi said. 'She said the same thing like you did, she couldn't except it at first. And she and Carmelia are going to be best friends', I said. 'Is that a good idea?', Dr. Melfi asked. 'You know, you and Claire are so much a like, you both agree on each other if you guys would talk to each other', I said. 'Maybe she should come to me, so I can talk to her, helping her getting over the death of her son, your son', Dr. Melfi said. 'Maybe I can say that to her, but no that I am very much in love with her', I said. 'I know you are mr. Soprano, and I am happy that things turn out well for you, but is it fair against your wife', Dr. Melfi asked. 'I don't know, she don't mind so much, I let her do her things, she let me do mine, as long it isn't excalated, we have an open relationship', I said. 'Okay mr. Soprano, now I am going to ask why do you love Claire', Dr. Melfi said. 'She is beautiful, smart, strong and was a good friend to me when no one was, I was the one who saved her when her crazy ex boyfriend from ten years ago was trying to rape her, I killed him', I said. 'You was protecting her, is that were the love is coming from?', Dr Melfi asked. 'We were becoming best friends after I safed her and that friendship turned into love', I said mooning about Claire. 'She sounds like the love of your life, do you think if you met Claire before you met your wife you married her?', Dr. Melfi asked. 'Yes, I am sure of it, I am still thinking about it sometimes, marrying her, but she doesn't want that, not because she doesn't love me, but she don't wants me to divorce my wife, I don't want that either, it's so complicated if you say it like that, but anyways, she doesn't want it, she wants it, but she doesn't want to hurt my wife, she said yesterday that she feels like she is cheating on my wife, because she feels quilty', I said. 'She feels quilty by starting a relationship with you again', Dr. Melfi asked. 'Yes, she does, she is a good woman you know', I said. 'She sounds like a good woman', Dr. Melfi. 'She is, you would love her when you saw her', I said. 'Well, say she can come to me and talk to me about the loss of her son, please mr. Soprano', Dr. Melfi said. 'I will say it to her, I promise', I said. 'Good mr. Soprano, now how do you feel about the fact that she's back, it is your long lost love after all', Dr. Melfi asked. 'Happy, I am happy that she's back, she always sees the good in people, even when they hurt her, but the murderer from our son, she can't see any good in the person, so I said that she could come to me anytime she wants, and she did, later than I thought, but she is back and I love her', I told Dr. Melfi.

'I do love her Dr. Melfi, I never stopped loving her, you know that song, "No I Can't Stop Loving You", that's a perfect song for me, for us', I said. 'Good, you are matching a song with your feelings, that's always good, you know what you can also try, write it down, like in a diarie, don't say it's only for girls, but man do it to', Dr. Melfi said. 'Maybe I try that', I said and I was surprised myself. 'Mr. Soprano I know now how you feel about her, please talk next time more about her, I want to know what happend in a week time, I will see you then', Dr. Melfi said. 'Oh right, of course, times up already, okay, I gotta do stuff anyway, I see you around Dr. Melfi', I said. 'See you next week mr. Soprano', Dr. Melfi said.

I had an eye on a house that I wanted to buy a long time ago and it was still empty and now I had the perfect change to buy it, it was big and not that far away from my house, and most importent, it was perfect for Claire, she was the love of my life and she deserved the best only. There was a fireplace, a garden with a pool, also a big livingroom, four bedrooms and a bathroom with a bath and a shower, it was perfect for a woman like Claire. I was so glad she came back, she didn't came back for just me, I know that, she came back for revenge. But I am going to help her, Tony Junior was my son to.

At the end of the day I bought the house and had the keys in my posession. I already knew one thing what Claire and I were going to do in that house... You know... I knocked on her door from her hotel room. 'Come in door is open', she said. I heard the tv. She was looking at a home video with her and her son, our son, still feels weird saying that. 'Are you up for a little surprise?', I asked gently. I knew that the video's were a touchy subject. 'Hell yes, she said and she turned the tv off and put the tape gently in her bag. 'I always carry it with me, so I always carry my son', she said. I nodded. 'Well Claire, this is for you', I said and I gave her a little box with two pare of keys in it. 'Come on, let's go', I said smiling to her. She was looking all surprised. And then she understood. 'Oh my God Tony you didn't', she said. 'I did', I said. She hugged me and kissed me where she could. 'To what did I deserved you, let me see the house', she said. 'Come on', I said.

She jumped up and down when she saw the house. She had tears in her eyes from joy. 'Come on, let me show you everything', I said and I did and she was crying even more. 'Tony it's so big', she said. 'So you can bring friends over, and maybe fooling around with me', I said and she laughed. 'I will always fool around with you', she said and she kissed me on my lips. I felt her tounge slipping in my mouth and around mine. 'I guess we could test the bedroom', I said. 'You don't need your cloths for that', she said. 'Claire Dunnings I love you', I said. 'Tony Soprano, I love you more', she answered. I can't discribe the glowing thing I had inside when she said that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Haven't You Heard…

**Claire**

I was looking for my stuff in my boxes. It weren't many boxes, but Tony promised with the money I earned now that I had many boxes within a week. He had to go back to his wife for a couple days, but he would see me in the mean time, because we had some business to take care of. I looked around at my own house. Yesterday eavening Tony stayed here sleeping with me in my new bed. We were almost like a normal man and wife waking up next to each other. Morning seks, morning bath, having breakfast etc. I loved it. Now the next day was the first day I woke up alone. I was really in the mood to make myself some breakfast. I was putting on some music, very loudly. Nobody cared, I didn't have neighbours right next to my house. I had them, but then again, miles away. It was so cool. I jumped up and down. Today was my first yoga lesion together with mrs. Soprano. Carmela, Tony's wife. I was a bit nervous, of course I saw her, but everytime when I did, I had to hide, now I don't have to hide myself at least, only my relation with Tony.

I drove to Yoga. At first I was lost a bit but eventually I found it. It was almost next to Tony's house. I was almost to late. 'I am sorry I couldn't find it', I explained to the trainer. It was a man. I was surprised by that. 'I Claire Dunnings', I said. 'Nice to meet you Claire, please find yourself a seat, you can sit next to mrs. Soprano', the trainer said. He looked at me from top to bothem. I didn't like that very much, it looked like he checket out my brests in stead of me. I went to sit down next to mrs. Soprano. 'I am Claire', I said. 'Carmela', she awnsured. 'Nice to meet you', I said. 'Nice to meet you to, I've got the feeling that I've met you before', Carmela said. 'Less talking please, yes also to the new lady in our mids', the trainer said. Yoga was not really my thing, but I only did it to get to know Carmela and when I do I can go off that yoga thing. 'That trainer was really stupid against you, what did you ever do to him', Carmela said after class. 'I guess I looked at him angry when he looked at my brests', I said. Carmela laughed. 'Do you want to luch at my place later', Carmela said. 'Sure, I would love to come mrs. Soprano', I said. 'Please, call me Carmela', Carmela said. 'You can call me just Claire', I said. 'Okay Claire', Carmela said. 'Carmela, nice name Carmela never heard it, Claire you here everywhere', I said. 'True, but it is also a beautiful name', Carmela said.

I went with her to her house, Tony's house. 'So you have a cool house', I said. 'It's all from my husband Tony Soprano. He is a real sweethart', Carmela said. '_Yes he is'_, I thought. I saw the wedding pictures, they looked really happy there. And I saw pictures of his kids Meadow and Anthony. 'You have a nice family', I said. 'Dangerous', Carmela rumbled. 'Huh?', I asked. 'Oh never mind, you don't have to hear it', Carmela said. 'Oh I do want to here it', I said. 'I bet you are, but no, some other time maybe, sorry for confusing you', Carmela said. 'No need to apoligize, I am mysterious myself', I said. 'Yeah somehow you are looking much like a married someone, but then again your are not, because you have no ring on your finger, that means mostly that you are just spoken for', Carmela said. 'That's right, I have a long term relationship with a guy that I really love', I said. 'I would love to meet him someday, but it's also okay if you want to hold him all for yourself', Carmela said. 'I actually know your husband, I just thought of it, I know him from a job we had together, I do the same work as he does', I said. 'Meaning you are also a mobs wife, girlfriend', Carmela said. 'No, I am a part of the mob, for a different reason then others are, I've lost my son a couple weeks ago, his name was Tony, that's really cool, we could be related', Carmela said and she smiled at me. 'Another mob then the one I knew shot my kid when he walked to school', I said. 'Oh I am so sorry to hear that, you must have a really hard time', Carmela said. 'That's the reason that I am with the mob, the good once, I am working together with Tony, but unafortunatly I haven't met you somehow, so I do know your husband', I said. 'Cool, I guess we can skip the awkwardness then when you meet my husband', Carmela said. 'I bet he never told me there are woman aloud in the mob', Carmela said. 'Well I have s special reason to come back to New York', I said. 'Come back, so you've been her before', Carmela said. 'Yes, I lived here almost 10 years ago, but I've dated a married man, stupid of course I know, but I was in love with him and then I was getting pregnant and was running out of town. The man that I loved died a couple years ago on cancer', I said. 'Oh my God, your story is something to be sad of, I don't mean that in a bad way or something, I don't judge, you were with a married man, that is maybe not a smart move if you are in the mob', Carmela said. 'I wasn't in the mob back then, it wasn't necessary, but I raised my son in my own, and he was 9 and then he was shot, end of story', I said. 'I don't really know why I told you this already, because it took me a couple months to tell your Tony about it', I said. 'I imagine, it must be so hard for you, living for just revenge, you are most welcome here', Carmela said. 'Thanks Carmela', I said and I hugged her. She was a bit surprised. 'Hey were do you live?', Carmela said. I gave Carmela the address and she was looking very surprised. 'I guess when you are a womans mob you are making a lot of money', Carmela said. I laughed. 'Yes it is', I said while I was eating my sandwich. The door went open. 'Aha, that must be Tony, he's always coming at this time', Carmela said. I looked at Tony and he was really surprised to see me but also happy. 'Oh hello, I didn't knew you had a visitor Carm', Tony said and he kissed his wife. That hurt to see, but I knew what happened in the bedrooms, Carmela knew that to. 'She told me everything', Carmela said. I saw Tony looking a bit shocked when he heard that I told Carmela everything. 'I told her about the fact we work together at the mob, I told her that I had a relationship with a married man almost 10 years ago and that I was pregnant running away', I said. Tony looked a bit worried now. 'The man died a couple years back on cancer', Carmela said. Tony sighted relieved. 'I know that story better then anyone else, I am helping Claire with her revenge, those basterd who killed her son deserve a funeral and that I am thinking over and over again', Tony said. 'I am glad you are helping her Tony, otherwise I would, because I would do exactly the same if I was Claire', Carmela said. 'Stay for dinner', Carmela said. 'Oh no that's not necessary', I said. 'Yes, stay for dinner, then you can meet Anthony and Meadow', Tony said. 'Yes, then you can meet them', Carmela said.

We were sitting on the dinner table. I was sitting next to Carmela, Tony was sitting on the head of the table. I sneaky laughed at him sometimes and he looked at me back with his little naughty smile. 'Okay so you are a mob woman, that's so cool', Anthony said. I looked at him, he was just like his father and I like that. 'I am, I guess that's kind a cool for a woman', I said. 'Normally they won't aloud woman into the mob', Meadow said. 'That's right, but I want my revenge, they killed my son', I said. 'I can imagine', Meadow said. The phone went. 'I can get it', Meadow said. 'No I get it', Tony said and he looked at me and took the phone before Meadow get it. Tony sighted when he was ensuring the phone. 'Just five minutes, it's for you Meadow', Tony said and he gave the phone to his daughter. The rest of the meal was really fun. I liked Carmela more with the second, and in a second I begin to feel guilty, what did Tony do to me. 'I think it's time to go now', I said as I watched on my watch. 'Oh I can take you', Tony said. 'Yes, Tony can take you', Carmela said. 'Really, thank you, I really didn't want to be rude or anything, but the busses are so slow here, it's a pain in the ass all the time in traffic, but that's what you get from living in New York city', I said. 'I guess', Carmela said. I hugged her. 'Thank you for your hospitality', I said. 'Your very much welcome anytime, any friend of Tony is a friend of mine', Carmela said.

Tony and I were sitting in the car. 'You've made quick contact', Tony said and he looked happy to me and his eyes were generally happy as I felt today. 'I was feeling a bit worried when you said that you've told my wife everything', Tony said. 'I saw that look on your face, sorry I scared you like that, I wouldn't do that anymore, but I had to come up with a story, I didn't want to get to know you all over again, so I figured out that the truth is better this time, well not the entire truth, but this truth', I said. 'Say it many times and you actually are starting to believe it', Tony said. He was dropping me off in my house. 'I love you Tony', I said. 'I love you, thank you for doing this for me', Tony said. 'I am doing this for you, because I love you', I said and I kissed him on his lips. 'Hmmm, I can do that over and over again', Tony said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: My Function In The Mob

The next few weeks nothing really happened. I was becoming best friends with Carmela. She was really nice to me and I was really nice to her. We were like best friends. Tony was really happy with that. 'I told you you like my wife', he said as we lay in bed together. I nodded. 'I knew I liked her, I only wasn't sure if it would make any difference at all, but it maked all the difference, for the first time I have a best friend, I never had that, yes Tony you are my boyfriend, she is my best friend, you know, bff', I said. 'Bff?', Tony asked surprised. 'Best Friends Forever', I said. 'Aha, nice', Tony said. 'I am going to make you some breakfast on my way', I said and I stood up and went to the kitchen. All I was wearing was a blouse, underneath that I had nothing on. I looked up and Tony was looking at me. 'The meaning of this was that you could stay in bed', I said. Tony rubled something. 'Okay, as you wish', I said and I put om some loud music and danced around. 'You are kidding, you love this music', Tony said. 'I don't love it, I adore it', I said and I jumped up and down. I laughed. 'Woke up in This Morning', I sang. I baked an egg end put some bacon with it. 'Here you go', I said and I made one for myself. 'You are to good for me', Tony said. 'I know', I said. 'Don't get to cocky', Tony said. I laughed. I looked at him and thought by myself that I was very lucky to have him like this. I would love it if he was my wife, but that doesn't change the fact that he was married to a much nicer woman then I was, makes me want to think that I couldn't do that, because of her. 'I love you', I said. 'I love you more', Tony said and he kissed me above his breakfast. 'I am going in bath, I expect you to come soon as well', I said. 'I will', Tony said.

After this morning I felt really good. Waking up with Tony was my favourite part of the day. I loved how he loved me back and I loved that he was coming over as often as he could. I went out to dinner a lot with his wife Carmela, my best friend. We had a lot of fun together going out and shopping. Now finally after a few weeks entering the mob I had some results on the killer of my son, our son. Tony was just as mad and sad as I was al though he didn't knew his son at all. I regret that the most, that he didn't knew our son, that I didn't stayed in. One of the killers, named Andreas, was staying in New York for a while, it was kind of stupid from him to come back here, because now it was the end of him, he's going to get whacked, that's for sure, I don't know yet if he get whacked by me or Tony, but I defenetly have to get a piece of him.

'We had the address, I know some people', Junior was saying. 'And his name is Andreas Sach', Junior said and he gave me the address. 'Thank you so much Junior', I said. 'It's fine, we want that basterds to get hurt, just as much as you do', Junior said. 'Still, thank you, this is the first lead, I wasn't sure how it was going to be, it can take years or months to get a lead like this, people like him hide a lot and you can't find them unless they are death', I said. 'True, but I wish you good luck, you just got yourself your first revenge', Junior said. I walked with Tony towards his car. 'Tony I can't screw this one up, I need information from this guy before I can whack him', I said. 'I get it, I let you whack him first, after all you had the most time with our son', Tony said. 'I know, thanks Tony I really appreciate it. 'No matter what happens Tony, I love you, you must know that', I said. 'I love you to, I always did', Tony said and he kissed me. It felt like it was the last kiss. We looked at each other and finally staped in a car.

'He's home', I said and we looked at the window on the top floor from the flat. I looked at the picture from Andreas that I got from Junior. 'It's him', Tony said. 'Come one, let's go', I said. 'Are you sure you want to do this, if you do this, there is no turning back anymore', Tony said. 'You've done it all the time Tony I know you did, I know your business, you used to tell me everything about your job remember', I said. 'I do remember that', Tony said. 'I love you more than anything in the world right now', I said. 'I love you to, now let's go whack this guy', Tony said. 'Talk first', I said. 'Fine, talk first', Tony said. I smiled at him and had to laugh without him hearing. We went upstairs to the guys flat. We knocked the door in. The guy was scared to death but clearly expected that this was going to happen because he had a gun, a machine gun for Christ sake. 'Get the hell out of my house', he said. 'No, you are going to have to shoot me if you want us out of your house', I said and I felt safer with my shootvest on now than when I was entirely naked under this clothing. 'Watch out', Tony warned me. 'I know what I am doing Tony', I said. 'My name is Claire Dunnings, you have to know who I am before I am going to whack your ass', I said. 'Whack my ass, who the hell is she, is she from the mob, my god Tony, I thought you couldn't sink lower, let a woman into the mob', Andreas said. 'Andreas Sach, please shut the hell up, I am trying to make a conversation', I said. 'If I were you I would listen to her', Tony said. 'Really and why is that', Andreas said and he pointed the gun towards Tony. 'Because there are no bullits in your gun', Tony said and he pulled his hand out of his pocked and showed Andreas some bullets. Andreas shot with his gun, but all you heard was a click. 'Wrong move Andreas', I said and I pointed my gun at him. 'Tell me, who was behind the murd of my son, our son, you know him, Tony Dunnings', I said. 'Oh that 9 year old we whacked, yes I do remember him, he was screaming like a pig for slaughter', Andreas said. I slowly clicked with my gun and shot him in the leg. Andreas screamed from pain. 'The next one is in your vaine, so please do what I say, who was behind the shooting', I said. 'I am not going to tell you', Andreas said. 'Wrong move again', I said and I walked towards Andreas and kicked him on the place were I just shot him and I shot again, this time in his other leg. Andreas screamed again. 'Aaaarg, fine, I tell you if you just stop shooting', Andreas said. 'According to witnesses they were four of you, so don't you dare lie to me and give me pictures of this guys and tell me who they are and we let you live', I said. 'Listen to her, she means what she's saying, you saw she ment it right', Tony said and he was pointed his gun also towards Andreas and he nodded to me as a sign that I am doing great as a mob. 'Please hold your breath and safe it for more pain if you don't tell me what you know about these guys', I said. Andreas scrumbled towards his closet and took a cabin with him. He was looking all angry and painfull at his legs. I looked at him. 'There is more to come if you are not getting me the information that I need', I said. 'Shut up, I get whatever you want', Andreas said. I looked at him. He gave me pictures. 'This is Dennis Shean, this is Charlie West and this is Matthew Parker, they all live in the same ally, I don't know exactly were', Andreas said. 'Yes you do', I said and I pointed my gun at his head. 'Fine I do, I do just keep the gun out of my face', Andreas said. 'Next time you lie to me, the bullit goes in your bains', I said. Andreas gave me the address. 'You got what you needed, now please go', he said. 'No you really think you are going to walk away wth this', I said. 'You got what you need, now go', Andreas said. 'Tony I promised I safe you a piece of him, but I don't think I can, I have to kill him right here and now', I said. 'It's okay, you deserved it', Tony said and I saw that he ment it. 'No, no please don't kill me I have a son', Andreas said. 'I had a son, he had to grew up without his father, thanks to you, but also thanks to me, and if I don't get my revenge, Tony here will hunt you down, so it's best if I let you out of your misary', I said and I pulled the tricker from my gun and shot the guy below his heart, it was well shot, because I wanted him to suffer, like my son did. 'Well, I guess this is the end of the great Andreas isn't it', I said. 'It isn't the end for you, I can promise you that', Andreas said gasping. He wasn't able to breath normally anymore. 'What is that suppose to mean, there are more of you than four people, well I guess I found out about it when I whack those guys', I said. 'You will never get away with this', Andreas said. 'I think I just did', I said and I was pulling the tricker from my gun again. 'Come on, let's dump the body', Tony said. 'Yes, let's dump it', I said. Tony was getting a garbidge bag and put the body in it. I was cleaning the entire house with bleach. Tony was lifting the garbidge bag like there was nothing in it and dumped it in his trunck. 'Come on', Tony said and he was driving really fast towards a abended lake. I helped carry him and then we trew the body in the lake and burned the garbidge bag that served pretty well for a body bag.

'Are you okay?', Tony asked. 'Yes, I am fine, more then fine actually', I said and I started laughing. I laughed so hard and I was looking in my bag pack for the box that Andreas hit in his closet about the other guys. 'Revenge', I said laughing. 'How do you feel, it is after all your first murder', Tony said. 'I can tell you it felt great whacking this guy', I said and suddenly for no reason I cried. I started crying and I couldn't stop. The tears were floating over my cheeks. 'Claire', Tony said and he was comfording me. 'No, I am fine, I am fine', I said. 'Hey, come here, sssh', Tony said and he was hugging me and kissing me. 'Tony, oh Tony I killed someone, I took someones life', I said. 'He killed your son, our son', I said. I nodded. Tony was wiping my tears of my eyes. 'Look at me, you were awesome back there, I mean it, I was scared for you', Tony said. 'You were amazing with the bullets, I knew that Junior was here before and was getting the bullets out of the gun, the only question was would he use it and would he look before he use it', I said. 'It's going to end badly with me some day', I said. 'No it's not, I make sure of that', Tony said.

The next day I was just laying in bed and I was thinking of the other guys that whacked my kid, I thought I was going nuts just laying there so I went to yoga again to do Carmela a favour. I told her about the murder and she was happy for me that I became a bit closer to closure, she understood that I couldn't rest before everyone was cought or killed. 'Look you just have to talk to Tony about it, he knows what to do, and you guys are so tight leightly, I guess it's have to do with your son got killed, I know that Tony is really hurt if it goes about a kid, I know for a fact that Meadow is worried about you, would you talk to her that you are okay', Carmela said. 'Meadow is worried about me, she shouldn't have to worry about me, I never thought Meadow and Anthony liked me that much that they worried about me', I said. 'Are you kidding, they loved you from the beginning', Carmela said. 'I go talk to her, should I pick her up from school?', I asked. 'Yes, that's a great idea, you can stay for dinner', Carmela said. 'I will stay for dinner', I said. 'Good', Carmela said. 'Less talking over there, again mrs. Soprano and mrs. Dunnings, maybe it's best if I separate you guys', the teacher said. 'I bet you have nothing to say about it, so why don't you just shut the hell up', I said. 'Mind your language mrs. Dunnings or I will get you', the teacher said. 'From what, behind', I said. All the people were looking at me, including Carmela. She couldn't hold her laugh, I saw that. So I went for it today. I wasn't in the mood to do yoga ever again with this teacher, so it doesn't really matter whatever I say to this guy. 'I bet your son run away from you because you were such a pain in the ass', the teacher said. Now everyone was holding there breath to hear what I had to say about that. I got up really fast. 'What did you just said to me', I said. The class was holding his breath as one. 'My son is death, murdered by scome like you, so back off or I will come for you, if you know me, you know I will', I said. 'I think that your son was sick of you and killed himself because of you', the trainer said. Again the class was holding his breath. I was just about to walk away from the class and I run back and hit the guy in his face with my fist pretty hard. 'You go girl, I go with you', Camela said and she grabbed her things and went outside with me. The class was giving us an nasty look as we just disturbed the class.

'Just when I think it couldn't get any wors, it does get worse', I said. 'Well, that's the fun of being a woman, man think they can say anything to you, but when they realise that they can't, it's already to late, I am sure that Tony will think twice of insulting me like that', Carmela said. 'I warn him for doing that', I said. Carmela laughed. 'Come on, let's go home', I said. 'Yeah, let's go, I make us some lunch, you are coming to my place right?', Carmela said. 'Yes I am coming to your place with you', I said. 'We are driving together anyway', Carmela said. 'It's a good idea and then I can pick up Meadow from school later', I said.

Carmela and I had lunch together and then I went to my own house for a while to calm myself down. I had a busy day today. Yesterday I killed a guy, today I slapped a guy in the face, I have to pick up Meadow because she is worried about me! It's going well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meadow's Issue

After I had a bit of rest at my own house I went to go pick up Meadow. She was surprised to see me, I bet she was. 'I didn't knew that you were coming to pick me up', Meadow said. 'I didn't knew that eather, but your mum said that you were worried about me, and I wanted to take you out for a good time and talk', I said. 'Don't we need to get home for dinner?', Meadow said. 'Yes we do, but first we are going to the fair downtown', I said. 'Really, dad wouldn't take me there and mum was to busy', Meadow said. 'And I am free, your dad doesn't like the fair very much', I said. 'How do you know my dad so well', Meadow asked. 'Well we work together for a long time now, I met your dad about ten years ago, then we worked together for the first time, I guess you can name us Bonny and Clide, both wanted all over the country, but that doesn't matter to us, ow we were Bonny and Clide without the relationship part and kissing and stuff', I said. 'Okay okay I get that one', Meadow said and she listened as we drove away to the fair. 'Look Meadow, what I am about to tell you that is not something to tell you friends, can I trust you don't say anything', I asked. 'Yeah, you can trust me not to say anything to my friends, I promise, I just want to know if you are all right you seem a bit sad leightly but then again cheerful, your moods are changing', Meadow said. 'You feel all of that?', I asked. 'Yes I do feel that', Meadow said. 'Promise you won't say anything about this to anyone', I said. 'I won't, I promise', Meadow said. 'Well you know your fathers business right?', I asked. 'Yes, he's with the mob, he killes sometimes, but I don't mind as long as we are together and nothing happens', Meadow said. 'You are a smart woman', I said. 'I know', Meadow said. 'Look Meadow, you know what happened to my son right', I said and I showed her a picture from my son, this is him, his name is Tony Dunnings, I named it after your father, because he is a brave men and I admire that about him, so I named my son Tony Dunnings, he never knew his father, because he died several years back', I said. 'You raised him on your own', Meadow said. I nodded. 'That must have been hart for you those time', Meadow said. 'Let's just say it wasn't easy', I said. 'He looks like my father you know, he has the same eyes, but I guess that's just coincidence right?', Meadow asked. 'Of course it is coincidence', I said. 'He's got that beautiful small eyes that are almost black, that is looking a lot like those eyes from dad', Meadow said. 'He is beautiful right, he is, yesterday I went towards the killer of my son, Tony went with me and I whacked the guy', I said. 'You whacked him', Meadow said. She didn't look surprised at all. That was what worried me. 'Well, I guess I am not surprised', Meadow said. 'We had to torture the guy for information about the once who killed my son and I don't rest until I have found the murderers', I said. 'I actually do understand your moves, I wouldn't rest eather if they killed my son, so that's what made you come back to my dad', Meadow said. 'That's what made me come back', I said. 'Aha, now I understand it, I won't tell anyone, I promise, and you know, because you told me this that means you trust me, so I have to trust you back and I will help you get your revenge', Meadow said. 'What!', I said and I almost lost control over the steering wheel. 'Look out', Meadow said. 'Sorry, but no, you can't help me with that, your father would be so mad at me if I let you in this world, he wouldn't forgive me and after all the things he had done for me, getting me a place to live in, the house were I live was a present of your dad for me when I moved here. Because I had nothing when I moved here, now I have money and I can afford the house, so I won't be gone until my job is done, but I can't have you involved with this job', I said. 'Okay fine, but at least let me watch out for you and let you have some fun, because I like you', Meadow said. 'It's okay, we are friends right, so friends look out for each other, but you are also the daughter of Tony Soprano, that means I have to keep you safe when you are with me, so we don't do anything stupid, I promise you that', I said. 'Okay then we go to the fair now, nothing ever happens on the fair', Meadow said. I laughed. 'I am glad you told me', Meadow said. 'Me to', I said. We hugged each other.

When we arrived at house Soprano the food was already on the table. 'There you guys are, you are late', Tony said and he kissed me on my cheek and hugged Meadow. 'Did you head a great time together?', Tony asked when we were sitting on the table and eat the delicious food with Carmela. 'I had a great time, we went to the fair and were going in every attraction there, the ghosthouse was the best, wasn't it Claire?', Meadow said. 'Yes it was the best, you screamed like hell when you saw that ghost coming at you', I said. 'She screamed, I knew she was scared for ghosts, they are hunting you in your rome', Anthony said. (The other son of Tony remember). 'We had a great time', I said. 'Good', Tony said and his eyes looked at me very happy. It was happening, we were becoming one big family, only Carmela had no idea that I was sleeping with her husband.

'Tony I will see you tomorrow again, I am going to find out were these guys live', I said. 'I go with you', Tony said. 'Good luck, you deserve some good revenge', Carmela said. 'You guys are one family who does understand the fact that sometimes you just need revenge', I said. 'Of course we understand, Tony does it all the time, don't you Tony', Carmela said. 'Stop it', Tony said and he laughed with his twinckled eyes. 'I think I go home now, I gotta say goodbye to Meadow and Anthony first, should I come upstaires?', I asked. 'Oh yes, the first on the left is Meadows room and the one on the right is Anthony's room', Carmela said. 'Thanks Carm', I said. 'Your welcome', Carmela said. She smiled at me.

I knocked on Meadows room. 'Come in', she said. 'Hey Meadow, just wanted to say goodbye for today', I said. 'Will I see you tomorrow?', Meadow asked. 'I don't know, maybe', I said. 'Can I come to see your house one day?', Meadow asked. 'Of course, you can come over as soon as I am done working if it's all right with your father', I said. 'Oh I bet my father approved us being friends', Meadow said. 'I think so to, but hey you know what I said right, we are friends, so you are most welcome in my house', I said. Meadow hugged me. 'See you tomorrow then', she said. I go say goodbye to Anthony', I said. 'See you', Meadow said. She went back to what she was doing. I knocked on Anthony's door. 'Hey Anthony, I com to say goodbye to you, maybe I see you tomorrow, but I am not sure yet, you are welcome to come at my place sometimes if you want', I said. 'Thanks Claire, you are really a nice person, my dad is lucky to have you as a friend, we are lucky', Anthony said. 'Thanks Anthony, I see you later', I said. 'Later', Anthony said.

I went back to my house and layed down on my bed immediately and fel asleep as soon as I could. I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard a noise. I looked around and Tony was standing by my bed. 'Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you', Tony said. 'You are aloud to wake me at anytime', I said and I yawned very loud. Tony came sit on my bed and I leaned on him with my shoulder. 'I love your family and I wish I was a part of it', I said. 'You are a part of it', Tony said. 'I love you', I said and I kissed him and nestled myself in his arms and felt back asleep.

I woke up next to Tony who nestled himself in my arms. I looked at his beautiful face. He was beautiful to me. I kissed him softly awake. 'Tony', I whispered. I smiled at him. 'Hey beautiful girl', Tony said. 'I told Meadow yesterday what I told Carmela, she needed to know, I hope you aren't mad or anything', I said. 'How can I be mad at you, I never be able to get mad at you ever', Tony said. 'Thank you Tony', I said. 'I am actually glad she knows, she can now look out a bit for herself', Tony said. 'You know Tony, it's not that I am ungrateful what we have, because I love what we have, you know that, but sometimes I wish that I was Carmela', I said. 'Why', Tony said. 'Because she is so lucky, with you, with the kids, I want that to, I miss that, I had missed the opportunity when I was leaving with our son, I regret that so much', I said and I cried suddenly. 'Hey, sssh, I am here for you, I get you are jealous on Carmela, but I can't hurt her, I can't hurt you, sometimes I don't know how I got into this all, I can't leave you anymore, you can't leave me anymore, please don't do it again', Tony said. 'I won't don't worry about that anymore', I said. 'I think that I don't leave you anymore', I said. Tony kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dr. Melfi talk

I was obiously a bit tired from whacking a guy and I was seeing dr. Melfi by reccomodation from Tony. I was with her now. I haven't told her about my first revenge of course, because I knew that a shrink can tell the police about how dangerous I am for the government. And I didn't want that to happen so I just told her how I feel about my sons death.

'I know that Tony recommend me to talk to you and you recommend it to Tony that I should come talk to you', I said. 'That's right, I wanted to know the woman who Tony cares so much about and who left him with a broken heart and left you behind with a kid to rais on your own, that must have been difficult', Dr. Melfi asked. 'Yes it was, not because Tony Junior was such a hard kid to raise, no he was very sweet, but it was because I missed his father so much, I missed Tony, yeah, you and I can name it what it is, I am having a relationship with a married man', I said. 'Oh I am in no posission to judge you, that's not why I am here', Dr. Melfi said. 'Thank you', I said. 'Look, you came here for help, otherwise you never went, even not when Tony recommend you to see me or I recommend you to see me, so you are here for a reason and we are going to help each other out okay', Dr. Melfi said. 'I like the sound of that', I said. 'Good, when you first met Tony how was that?', Dr. Melfi asked.

'Oh I remember that so good, he was so handsome, I knew I could trust him, I knew he had a wife and kids, I didn't want to hurt them, but I fell in love with him anyway, I couldn't help it. We dated at first a year, then it became really serious, it was like he was having two family's you know, but the more serious it became the more quilt I became to feel for his wife and kids, I didn't wanted to hurt them. The burdon became to heavy. On top of it all I found out that I was pregnant from Tony and I decided to get the hell out of town. I didn't even said goodbye to Tony and after that I missed him so much. I lived a quiet life with my friend Mark, who isn't a boyfriend or anything, but just a friend and I was raising Tony Junior. I named him after Tony because they were so much a like, look this is TJ', I said and I showed Dr. Melfi a picture of TJ. 'He seems like a really sweet kid', Dr. Melfi said. 'I couldn't do it to his wife and kid or to Tony to bring them in my mess, so I run off with my pregnant belly to Seattle and started a new life with just my son and me. It was good, I missed Tony, but other then that, it was really good, life finally made some sense. But then after 9 almost 10 years it doesn't made any sense anymore. Dr. Melfi, my son was shot when he was at school walking home', I said and I sobbed. Dr. Melfi gave me a thissue. 'Thank you', I said.

'How did that make you feel?', Dr. Melfi asked. 'Angry, sad, confused, lonely, unvergiveble, upset, whatever you can think of, I was it', I said. 'Why did you moved back to New York?', Dr. Melfi asked. 'Because I had nothing to lose and I wanted to get in touch with Tony again, because he knew some people who are good in taking revenge, and I want revenge, that is why I came back, but on my way I was falling in love again, or should I say, back in love again, with Tony Soprano, he saw me again and we imidiatly fall for each other like we did ten years ago', I said.

'How did that make you feel?', Dr. Melfi asked. 'That maked me feel happy for the first time in my life it maked me happy, after a while Tony wanted me to became friends with his wife Carmela, at first it didn't seem like a good idea. But Tony wanted it very much and I would do anything for Tony. So I went to Yoga, just like his wife Carmela and there we met, we became friends imidiatly because of our hate against the trainer who looked more at the brests from the woman at Yoga then actually do yoga, and I was the only one saying something about it and the trainer didn't like that, so the next time I came again and he did it again, I was prepared for doing something real, with physical effect you know, so I hit him with my fist and told Carmela to come with me and after that we were best friends', I said. 'Well you handled that pretty well, but didn't you felt quilty being a friend with and at the same time sleeping with her husband?', Dr. Melfi asked. 'Of course I was feeling quilty, but for the first time I made a good friend, she was kind and she introduced me to her kids, Anthony Junior and Meadow, really nice kids who were worried about me a couple days ago, so sweet, especially Meadow, she was the one who worried about me the most, I told her not to worry about me', I said. 'How did that make you feel, you finding out that Meadow was worried about you', Dr. Melfi asked. 'Well in a way proud, that ment that I was liked at the Soprano manor, by both Tony's kids and his wife. I was part of a family that I always wanted. The one thing I regret the most was not having Tony in my life when I needed him the most, not telling him that he was the father of our son, my kid should be hanging around playing baseball with his father, or football or whatever, but instead Tony Junior never met the guy who I was so in love with', I said. I sighted. 'I am really sorry for intoruppting, but our time is up', Dr. Melfi asked. 'Oh okay', I said. 'Can you come next week again, than we can talk further, only if you want that', Dr. Melfi asked. 'Yes, I do want that, Tony was right, you are a good listener', I said. Dr. Melfi laughed.

Later that day I had a meeting with Tony at work. At the Bada Bing bar. 'Hey Claire, how are you doing', Silvio said. 'I am good thanks, much better now', I said. 'Glad to here that', Junior said. 'We are all set for that little box you are having there with you', Silvio said. 'Good, were is Tony I need to talk to him', I said. 'He is over there, and be carefull, he is not in a good mood', Silvio said. 'Thanks, I see you guys in a minute', I said. I knocked on the door. 'Who is it?', Tony asked. 'It's me Tony open up', I said. A lot of moaning and then Tony opened the door. 'Sorry, I am not really in a good mood today, but I am sure my friends have told you the same, ah, you brought the box, good', Tony said. 'Tony I wanted to thank you', I said. 'For what?', Tony asked. 'For sending me to Dr. Melfi, she is a really good one to talk to', I said. 'Good, perfect I am really glad it helps you, it helps me to', Tony said. I nodded. 'I know', I said. 'You know I always be there for you, you've been the only man for me ever, you know that right, and if I could marry you, I would do that', I said. 'I know you would do that, I know you would do anything for me, that makes you the only one who would do that, you are the only thing in my life that's in balance for me, that stays the same for me', Tony said. 'And I am still the same for you when you need me or when you don't need me anymore', I said. 'You are sweet, but I need you all the time in my life', Tony said. 'No Tony, there comes a day when you say to me that you don't want me in your life anymore that you want to spend more time with your wife, and that is fine by me, but let's enjoy the time we have left together', I said. 'I think you are right', Tony said. He pulled me agains him. My legs were around his lab and I kissed him like I never kissed him before. 'You know, I was telling Dr. Melfi about how we first met, you remember right', I said. 'How could I forget', Tony said. I laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: You Will Never Be The Only One

'Anywhere better then here', I said and I run out of the house. Tony was looking at me with a strange look on his face. As if he didn't understood why I was leaving. 'Tony try to understand, I just want to be the only one for you and you are married, I should never begin a relationship with you in the first place', I said. 'Why are you saying stuff like that now', Tony said. 'Because I can't watch it anymore, I am always the one who is lonely at New Years Eve, I am always going to be alone at Christmas, with her you spend that kind of days, I completely understand that, but I can't handle it anymore, I just can't stay with you anymore, I am sorry Tony, I still love you and I probably always will, but I just can't handle myself, I love you Tony, please don't be mad at me, but understand that I have to go now', I said. 'No I don't understand it anymore', Tony said and he was furious at me. 'I am sorry Tony, I have to go', I said and I kissed him and slammed the door behind me. Once I was outside I was looking like hell. I cried. My Tony, I was leaving him.

I was waking up. Shaking and all sweaty. 'Are you all right?', Tony asked. 'Nightmare', I said. 'It's okay, I am here with you', Tony said. 'I know, and you aren't going to leave me', I asked. 'If you don't leave me, I won't leave you', Tony said. He pushed me against his body and I kissed him. 'I love you Tony', I was gasping. Tony was kissing me in my neck. Tony pressed his lips on mine. I didn't even had to undress myself, because I was already naked same goes for Tony. I was moaning a bit hard. Tony was stroking my body and kissing me over my entire body. 'Now I am all right', I said. I smiled at him. My doorbell went. 'Oh shit, it must be Meadow, I promised I go do homework with her today, she said she needed help writing an essay and I am very good in writing, I am a writer myself, but I haven't wrote in ages, you need to leave now, pretend that you were here to discuss some business or something like that', I said. 'Claire?', Tony asked. 'Just get dressed, I open the door, you pretend you were in the kitchen or something, make some excuse, I cannot make everything up', I said. 'Okay', Tony said and he smiled with his naughty smile he always safed for me. 'God I love you', I said and I kissed him. 'Get back here you', Tony said. 'Nope, I am going to help Meadow, I see you in a bit, get dressed, sorry we can't shower', I said and I smiled at him. 'We can always shower later, I can promise you that, are you going to stay over today?', Tony asked. 'I am not sure Tony, let's just see what this day can become', I said and I got myself dressed in the mean time I was speaking to Tony. 'I love you to Claire', Tony said. I smiled at him and went downstairs. I hadn't even cammed my hair. 'Hey Meadow, sorry it took so long, I wasn't even dressed, I totally forget about time, I went to bed late yesterday', I said. 'Oh it's okay, sorry I am a little early, but later on I got to meet some friends of mine', Meadow said. 'Okay, well come in, do you want a soda or anything?', I asked. 'Yes please', Meadow said. 'Make yourself easy and join me on the couch, your father was here already today, but I said that he had to wait until I god dressed, but of course he wouldn't listen, you know your father', I said. 'Of course I know him, it sounds just like my father', Meadow said. I laughed. 'Well, what's that essay about?', I asked. 'It's about a married woman and a woman who's name is Claire, I used your name is that okay?', Meadow asked. I nodded. 'Eh yes, that's fine, were is the story about and for what is it?', I asked. 'For school of course, my final paper for English, we need to write a story about ordinairy life, but I didn't want it to make it to ordinairy, because then it get's boring, so I did it about a couple who is married and then the man is having an affaire with a woman who has been also his girlfriend a couple of years back, she left because she was pregnant, now she got there son and decides that the father needs to play a role in the life of her child and she starts another relationship with the guy she loved before and is the father of her son. She introduced the son to his father, they fall in love imidiatly, but the problem is that the father of the son already has two kids from his real family, a boy and a girl the question is how can they solve things', Meadow asked. 'It sounds like a great story', I said a bit nervous. Tony came downstairs. 'That sounds like a hell of a story Meadow', Tony said. 'Goodbye Tony, I will see you later', I said. 'Goodbye Claire', Tony said. 'Okay, let's start from the top, you need to work out the characters of your story first before you go on writing, I always do it in my head, because I am a writer, but you are a beginner, so we do it on paper', I said. 'Okay, I have a pen and a paper here, do you write or should I write', Meadow asked. 'You of course, it's your bloody story', I said and I laughed. Meadow laughed to. 'Okay, I get the point', she said and she grabbed a paper and a pen and started writing down the names of her characters. 'Okay, the first character, Claire, sorry it's weird to say my name as a character', I said. 'You are a character, in your own story', Meadow said. 'Were you always that smart?', I asked Meadow. 'Yes', she awnsured. I smiled at her. 'What does she look like, describe her', Meadow said. 'Well red hair, like yourself, and…', Meadow started. We went on and on about the characters and I gave Meadow the assignment to write the first chapter, a pilot from her story and then I read it tomorrow. But now I had my own job to deal with. I pulled out the box once Meadow left and jumped into my car as fast as I could and drove to Bada Bing the bar from Tony with girls who were dancing around naked, but made 1500 a month. Dennis Shean, Matthew Parker and Charlie West, those were the guys I was still chasing and haunting down. I looked like shit, I knew that, but I wasn't resting before I got those guys. I knew there was going to be a hell of a fight between the mob, it was only a matter of time before it was. But with Tony on my side, I had everything that I needed.

'You are late', Tony said. 'Sorry, the essay meeting with Meadow was taking a bit longer as I thought', I said. 'You guys went really working on that essay?', Tony asked. 'Yes, she knew I am a writer and she came to me, of course I help here, that's just who I am Tony', I said. 'I never said you wouldn't help her', Tony said and he kissed me as I put the box before Junior, Paulie, Silvio and Christophers eyes. They were the once who showed up at the meeting that Tony organized for me and I was late. Stupid me. 'This one is Dennis Shean, I did some tracking on my own, his cover is being a salesman from door to door, so he can steal from houses what he wants and people don't even know it, he whacked a counsler a couple years back and went to jail for a year because of it, but somehow he got out because someone was paying a lot of cash to make his crime go away, but he won't get away with his crime now', I said. 'Good work', Junior said. I smiled. 'That's not all I got, I've got something on the other two also. This is Matthew Parker, he is a vishingman, well that's also his cover, in real daily life he kills people, even children, how do I know that, he killed mine, sorry ours', I said when Tony looked at me. 'This is Charlie West, he is a real estate agent and he is actually doing the job for 3 days a week, the other two days from the week he spends at his second family with his second wife, he is fucking her every week and the one day in a week he spends time with his kids on the field, hockey field pracitise by the way, I've got the adresses right here, I just don't know how to handle things on my own', I said. 'You did a good thing coming to us first', Tony said. 'Yes, pretty good thing and how do you know all of this?', Christopher was asking. 'Well, I know that there is a source that I don't want to announce so I am sorry if I am insulting some people, but you guys know that sources cannot be announced', I said. 'It's okay Claire, just asking, you are doing things at a safe way, without getting yourself in danger I mean', Paulie said. 'Yes, yes I am, were is Pussy by the way, he said that he could be here', I said. 'I don't know where Pussy is man, he said that he is on a vacation for a while', Junior said. 'On a vacation, I thought mobs never went on a vacation', I asked. 'Mobs, are you calling us mobs?', Junior said. 'Yes, because that is exactly what you guys are, what I am, the mob and for the first time I am glad that I know a guy who's into the mob and now I am as deep as he is, maybe even deeper, let's get those basters who killed our son Tony', I said. 'Let's get them, I promise you we will get them', Tony said. 'Don't say you promise something, unless you can keep that promise, for example I promised to help Meadow every day with her essay until she finished it, that's a promise I can keep for now, keeping me safe, you cannot keep, trying to keep me safe, you can', I said. 'Tony were did you get this woman, she has the beauty and the brains', Paulie said. 'Thanks Paulie', I said and I kissed Paulie on his cheeck. 'Little flirt of mine', Tony said and he smiled at me and kissed me first in my neck and second on my lips. 'I only flirt with you my Tony macaroni', I said. 'With extra cheese', Tony said. 'With extra cheese', I said laughing and giggling.

'Are you staying for dinner?', Carmela asked. 'Yes, please stay for dinner, maybe you can help me write my essay a bit further afterwards?', Meadow asked. 'Please, she is going on and on about that story of hers, it's actually pretty good, but something tells me you gave her some thoughts', Carmela said. 'It's true, we are sitting and talking about her characters every day, aren't we Meadow', I said. 'Yes we are, it's really fun, you can do whatever you want to do, because there are your characters, you can make them fall in love or brake up at the same time, you can let them be friends and enemies', Meadow said. 'She suddenly thinks that writing is the most wonderful thing in the world', Carmela said. 'But you know, it is Carm', I said and I smiled at her. 'How does the story goes further?', Carmela asked. 'Well I guess you have to read it when we published it as a book', I said. 'Can you do that?', Meadow asked. 'Of course I can, only for yourself or for audience, depence how your mother and father are feeling about it', I said. 'Mum, if my book is good according to Claire, can it be sold over the rest of the country', Meadow asked. 'I have to discuss that with your dad honey, he's going to be home every second. Right on that moment the door went open. 'I am home', Tony was shouting. 'Dad, look at my story, it's become more then an essay and because Claire talked to my teacher I can do this as long as I want to, as long is it finished on the end of my schoolyear, it's going to be my masterpiece, that is what the teacher said right Claire', Meadow said. 'Can you publishe it?', Tony asked. 'I can make it published so it can be sold around the whole world', I said. 'Please dad, mu said that she had to ask you first, but now I am asking you, please, if Claire can make that happen', Meadow said. 'If Claire can make that happen, she can stay for dinner every day right Carm', Tony said and he kissed Carmela. 'Defenetly, you are going to make us rich Meadow', Carmela said. 'How are you Anthony Junior', I asked. 'Oh I am fine, thanks to you I got a A on my science test today', Anthony said. 'Why thanks to me?', I asked. 'Because you said that there is only one thing left for science', Anthony said. 'That is, because I do not know anything about science at all, I failed on science actually', I said. 'Really, because all I could think was faith', Anthony said. I laughed. 'Really funny Junior', Tony said when we were at the table having dinner.

I was sitting with Meadow on her room. We put on some music. 'You know, I can see why my dad likes you so much, he is in love with you', Meadow said. 'No, than I would notice it, if someone was in love with me', I said. 'Please, I can see it from miles away, it's not the flash news from the day, my dad hasn't been really in love in ages, of course he loves my mum every day, but sometimes I can tell that she isn't happy and he isn't either, and then I see the way you look at my dad and the way he looks at you and suddenly it became clear to me, you are the Claire in my story, without the whole pregnancy thing going on', Meadow said. 'Aren't you mad at me, for loving your dad?', I asked. 'No, why should I, mum knows, Anthony knows, I know, only dad doesn't know that we know, but I got a feeling that you are the one who's telling him, I guess when you are getting your revenge on the guys who killed your son Tony you are going to leave town?', Meadow asked. 'I don't know, I might die, and that's fine by me, because then I at least finished what I came for to do in this town', I said. 'I want you to know, that I am still your friend, the one who you write stories and essays with all day, you know why I am okay with you and my dad, because I really like you having here', Meadow said and she hugged me. 'I mean it, I don't have hidden agenda or something, when you are going to leave the room and I think in silent 'I wish you never came into my life', no that is not true at all, I am really glad you found us', Meadow said. 'How long have you known?', I asked as I hugged her. 'From the moment I saw you two, my dad and you I mean', Meadow said. 'Mum likes you, I like you, Anthony likes you, my dad loves you, mum even doesn't get the whole problem, so she let's you loving my dad and lets you into our lives, because we love you to', Meadow said. 'Oh Meadow', I said and I hugged her. 'I know this might sounds selfish, but I am glad you know it, because every day I am feeling quilty, every day when I love your father I feel the quilt sliding over me like a illness', I said. 'Don't, don't think that anymore, please, you will make yourself unhappy and my dad, and so us', Meadow said. 'Now I don't have to feel quilty', I asked. 'No, ask my mum, she knows it about you and dad for a while, I think also from the beginning, but she didn't mind because you and she are best friends', Meadow said. 'When did you become such a wise person, are you buddah or something?', I asked. Meadow laughed. And I laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Revenge… For Who?

When I was young, I loved to write about horses, but nobody finds that interesting, you heard that that's going to be a problem, write about horses and then you changed the subject, it's easy as that, but I didn't find that easy you see, as a kid if I wanted to write about a subject, I couldn't let go anymore, it's the same with loving your father, I did that ten years ago too, but I left him, because I didn't want to hurt you and then I came back to repeat the same mistake all over again. That's how stupid I am.

I was carrying my gun with me when Tony and I went to the next address on my list. Dennis Shean, he was living in Brooklyn and I am going to whack him with Tony. The only problem with Brooklyn is that if you don't live there, you are a stranger to the Brooklyners, and they often don't accept those kind of people. But us looking like real mob guys that was good enough. The people leaved us alone.

'This isn't a place for a white guy', I said a bit nervous to Tony. 'Oh he's is probably cast out by his family and moved to the only once he could be friends with', Tony said and he stroked my hair. 'I love it when you do that you know', I said. 'I know, even Meadow knows, I had no idea my whole family knew about us when you told me about your conversation with Meadow', Tony said. 'I want you to know, I never said anything that could let them straight to you and me', I said. 'I know you didn't', Tony said and he stroked true my hair again.

'This is it, the address', I said. We went in the building. The music was pounding in my ears. 'I can't believe you can sleep true this noice', I said. 'Me neither, oh shit, we've got a runner', Tony said and he looked right at Dennis who was running towards the hallway. I run after him. 'Dennis!', I screamed.

Tony might be a bit big builed if I say it nicely, but he could run and he was really strong. He tackled Dennis on the ground and he was pushing him with only his left arm against the ground. 'You wish to have him my love, you will get him', Tony said.

I kicked Dennis with my feet. 'Why, why did you murdered my son, Tony Junior, his name was Tony Dunnings, my son, our son, from Tony Soprano and me', I said. 'You are having an affaire Tony, oh my a surprise', Dennis said. 'Dennis Shean, being rude isn't going to help you this time, and you don't get to live after I am done with you, but first you are going to tell me why and who gave the order to the hit of our son TJ, after you say that, your death is going to be less painfull than I had in my mind', I said.

'Look, all I know was that I had to whack a boy who supposed to be at the school at that specific time, I was getting a lot of money from it, and I already spend it on my tv and microwave', Dennis said. 'Thos two can't do you any good when you are death', I said. 'Look lady, when you kill me there are more to come, so if I were you, I wouldn't kill me', Dennis said. 'Give me one reason why I should let you live', I said. 'I just gave you that reason', Dennis said. 'Not good enough', I said and I pulled my gun out of my jacket and shot him in the middle of the street in the middle of the night.

'Paulie and Silvio are standing by to clean up the mess, the last time we did the clean up you had to trow up, I am not going to let you do that', Tony said. I nodded. A car came and Paulie and Silvio dumped the body in the back of the car. Nobody was in the street and it was safe to leave. 'Thank you, 2 down and 2 to go', I said to Paulie and Silvio. They nodded. 'You are doing great as a mob, we might keeping you down there', Paulie said. I laughed. I felt better this time then the first life I took. This time I thought that Dennis deserved to die. And I wasn't scared for my own thoughts anymore.

'Well, how was it?', Meadow asked. 'What?', I asked. 'The murder of course, what else, I saw it in your eyes, the way you looked at that picture, you wanted revenge right, just like anyone else, it's just revenge you want, and I can help you', Meadow said. 'No Meadow, you asked me that already at the fair and my awnsur is still the same as then, I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt, I am betting that your mum, my best friend, doesn't forgive me that when I send you down that road, so the awnsur is still no', I said. 'Fine, I get it', Meadow said.

'Carmela, how long did you knew about me and Tony?', I asked. 'I saw the way you looked at each other, and I saw the look on Tony's face when he came home the day you guys met again, the only time when he looked like that at a woman was when he was with me in our first loving years, I know Tony better then anyone, I am his wife, but the difference is with you ant Tony's other girlfriends when you were away, was that I like you, you are my best friend and I don't even mind you dating Tony, how weird am I', Carmela said. 'Weird, but in a good way', I said. I hugged her. 'I guess all the weirdness is out now?', I asked. 'Yes it is, because I like you', Carmela said. 'You know when we first met in the gym and I walked away and dragged you with me', I said. 'Oh right, the dirty guys who teaches us yoga, well he has to be fired for what he did', Carmela said. 'I love you Carmela and I never wanted to hurt you or your family', I said. 'I know that, and I also know that the baby part isn't entirely true, you told us the half truth, TJ was also the son of you, but also from Tony wasn't the cool uncle or something, he is or was the father wasn't he', Carmela said. 'Yes, I am sorry Carmela, again, I never wanted to hurt you or your family, that's why I run off, I screwed up my own life, but I didn't want to screw up yours', I said. 'That's why I like you so much. 'I am so happy that you are my friend, I never had a friend before', I said. 'Of course you did, Mark was it right, the one who filmed the home movies?', Carmela asked. 'He turns out to be a real jerk', I said. 'Oh I am sorry to hear that, but are you going to leave town again when you have your revenge?', Carmela asked. 'I am not sure yet, but I think that's a wise thing to do, because how can a man have two woman and with one he is already married and that one is my best friend, and I can't hurt her anymore and at some point I can't live with the guilt anymore', I said. 'You can't leave, you are my best friend', Carmela said. 'What about Meadow and Anthony?', Carmela said. 'Well, I guess I can stay here, but only if you want me to, and if I get her out alive, out of this mess I mean, I am not going to be forever in the mob I think, or I hope, I don't want to get into it to deep', I said. 'I can imagine why, because you are one of the first woman who is part of the mob', Carmela said. 'And I am honered, but I am sure that there is a reason for the fact that I am still alive and not laying death along the waters of New York', I said. 'I guess you make a good mob, maybe one day you can run the place', Carmela said. 'I doubt that', I said.

We eat together. Carmela and I went to the same bar afterwards and then it was my turn to see Tony in my house. We talked about what happened with Carmela and we were very happy about the fact that she wasn't mad at me at us at all and she wanted me to stay in New York. Tony and I made love that night and we fall asleep together.

The next morning I woke up next to Tony and I was making breakfast in my underwhere. 'Please don't go away. 'I got the feeling something terrible is going to happen today, and I can't seem to figure out what', I said. 'You are going to write with Meadow right, maybe she's going to ask more questions about us, she seems to know everything about us, maybe that's why she wants to publish the story, knowing that not all affairs are bad and evil thinking', Tony said. 'Maybe, I don't know, how should I know how Meadow thinks, I like her very much and I hate getting to see her hurt, and I know that we don't want to hurt one another', I said. 'What are you saying exactly?', Tony asked. 'Well, that I am not sure what her message is with her story, or our story', I said. 'You will find out, I think', Tony said. 'I love you Tony, more than anything in the world', I said. 'I love you to Claire', Tony said and he pressed his lips on mine. 'Now I gotta go in bath with you, that's the only punishement I can think of for dealing with Meadows story', I said. 'Oh some punishment', Tony said and he smiled like a naughty little boy who get's what he always wanted.

'Meadow, so good to see you, why are you so late, I expected you in the morning', I said. 'Sorry, some friends of mine were taking me to a college tripp, and I went with my dad to some of them', Meadow said. 'Cool, than it's all right, how is your chapter 5 going on, we are moving on aren't we', I said. 'Yes we are, I think it's pretty cool a real published writer is helping me with that', Meadow said. 'I love to help you Meadow', I said. 'I made a backup on my laptop at home, like you said I should do', Meadow said. 'Good, now I am going to read it', I said. 'I grabb something to drink okay', Meadow said. 'Grabb whatever you want', I said. 'Cool', Meadow said. The silence in the house was good when I was reading. I was all into Meadows story. She was talking about how good Claire was in her story, her Claire character was looking a bit like mine and suddenly I hear a sound. I car drove really fast. 'MEADOW, GET DOWN COME HERE!', I screamed. There were getting some guys out of the car, one of them I recognize as the guy who killed my son, Charlie West. 'Meadow, get to the basement and call your father, call Tony please', I said. 'I want to help you', Meadow said. 'No, get in the basement, you are safe there', I said. 'What about you?', Meadow asked. 'GO, please call Tony', I said. My door was already open and Meadow was running away just in time, but I wasn't able to run away from the guys. I shot with my gun one man down. He was death imidiatly.

'I must admit, you are good, you scared the shit ouf of my man, but now you are going to die bitch, you killed 3 of my guys, did you really think that you were getting away with that', Charlie said. 'You killed my son, son of a bitch', I said and I still had my gun pointed at him. 'I said you were never going to get away with the murders and you are never getting away out of this house unless you are death', Charlie said. 'Death, I am not going anywhere until I killed you, it was very stupid move to get here, Tony is going to be here any minute and he brings some guys with him', I said. 'You aren't getting out with your 9 mil honey, not against a machine gun and I am going to do worse, I am going to burn you alive, goodbye my dear, you revenge, I wait until you can ghost around and haunt my house if you ever find that', Charlie said. His man were laughing. I was angry and I pulled the trigger. 'You missed bitch', Charlie said and he felt his skin, he was wrong, I hit him. In his shoulder, he was bleeding. Suddenly a loud 'BANG' was shaking up the entire house. 'Goodbye bitch, as I was saying', Charlie said. Suddenly Tony and all of his man were standing in the middle of the room. 'Goodbye Tony may you burn alive', Charlie said. 'Tony, Meadow is inside', I said. 'Were?', Tony said. 'Basement', I said and I was coughing because of the smoke. The fire was all around the house. 'Did someone called a firefire', Tony asked. 'Yes, I did', Silvio said. I cought again. 'MEADOW!', I screamed. 'I am right here', Meadow said coughing. I hugged her. 'Thank god', I said. 'We need to leave now, the place is coming down any second', Tony said. 'Wait, I need to grabb my purse, you guys go, my personal things are in it, otherwise I am a Jane Do any second', I said. 'Let me grabb that', Paulie said coughing loudly.

I was feeling the fresh air and I was so happy. Silvio made it out alive and with my personal belongings. 'I really hope for you that your wallet is in there, otherwise I kill you myself', Silvio said and he did an attempt to smile. A huge explosion filled the house and Silvio was already far away, but I was checking out my bag and got blowed away by the explosion. I was laying on the gound. I could here Meadow and Tony scream.

'NOOOO CLAIRE!', Tony screamed. 'Tony', I gashped. 'You must know I always love you, and I always love you to Meadow, finish the book, finish what you started, with or without me', I said. 'Tell Carmela I love her to', I said to Tony. Silvio and Paulie had tears in there eyes. 'Don't you dare die on me', Tony said and he was holding my hand. 'I feel it, this was my last change to make things right in my life and as I crashed yours I am about to pay for it with my own life', I said. 'Nonsens, I go with her in the ambulance, Paulie, let Carmela know that I am in the hospital taking care of Claire', Tony said. 'Claire', Meadow screamed. 'Promise me you finish the book Meadow', I said. 'I promise', Meadow said. 'I love you Meadow', I said softly. Tony was still holding my hand and wouldn't let go. I wasn't even burned or anything, it was the blast that took me by surprise and the ground almost killed me.

When I woke up again, I was in a hospital bed. Tony was sitting by my side. Sleeping, his hand holding mine. Meadow was sleeping at a chair and Carmela was standing at the windows with her deepest thoughts. Paulie and Silvio were waiting as well. I moved my fingers a little bit that shook Tony up and he was awake again.

'Hai', I was saying with a bit of a crackling voice. 'You scared the shit out of me, out of us', Tony said. I was looking at him. 'I'm sorry', I said. This was a weird situation. My lover who had a wife and two kids were standing my my sickbed and two mob guys who I liked were there. Paulie and Silvio. 'Sorry I scared you Meadow, sorry I even let you in any danger', I said to her after I drunk some water. 'You couldn't do anything about it, I am just glad you are okay, mum says that you can live in our house for a while, at least until you find another house', Meadow said. 'Oh right, I am homeless, I forget', I said. I looked at Carmela. 'You don't have to do this you know', I said. 'Do what?', Carmela said. 'Taking care of me, taking me home with you guys, I realize that this situation is a bit weird', I said. 'It's crazy', Anthony Junior said. It was the first time he said anything about Tony's relationship with me. 'But like mum said, we take care of you, dad would do the same', Anthony said. 'Come here all of you', I said. I hugged all of them. The Sopranos. I hugged them.


	12. Epilogue

Chapter 12: Mistake?

The next day I was ready to go home. I had abolutly nothing. Only my longs were a bit rusty from the inside, it's like I smoked to much only I didn't because I don't smoke. But that was the fault of the explosion. I looked at my house as I was together with Tony. I had tears in my eyes. This house felt really like home to me for a long time. There was a thing back in the hospital that I haven't told Tony yet and it was importend for him to know. My 33 birthday was coming up in 3 weeks. Carmela wanted to make it something big, because she felt like party again. But I wasn't sure.

'Tony, I have to tell you something that I couldn't tell you at the hospital', I said. 'Because of Carmela?', Tony said. 'Yes, because of Carmela, do you know that you said to me that if you could do the past all over again you would be a father to my son', I said. 'Yes, and I still think the same about it', Tony said. 'Tony I am late and in the hospital they found out that I was pregnant for 3 weeks', I said. Tony dropped his bag and walked towards me. 'You are pregnant, from me', Tony asked surprised. 'Of course from you, from who else, wich person should I have great seks with in the past 3 weeks', I said. 'True enough, sorry I was only a bit surprised that's all', Tony said. 'How do you think I felt, history is repeating', I said. 'Only this time it will be better, this time I can be his or her father', Tony said. 'Is that what you want, most guys always try to say to there girlfriends who they having an affaire with to get an abortion', I said. 'But that isn't what we want isn't it', Tony said. 'And we are not the same as just an affaire', I said. 'Exactly', Tony said and he felt my belly as if he could feel the baby already. 'I am going to be a dad again', Tony said. 'How are you going to tell your kids that, no, I have to do that, I have to tell Carmela', I said. 'You are a brave woman, why don't we do it together', Tony said. 'I like the sound of that, together', I said and I kissed Tony. My burned house was standing on the background. There were all police cars and FBI cars around it to found out how it got burned, I gave them my statement in the hospital and said who did it, but they had to prove it anyway.

Back in the Sopranos manor I was a bit nervous to tell Carmela. She didn't say anything at first. I could tell that she wasn't happy about the baby and I couldn't blame her. 'You made her pregnant, again, history is repeating Tony, how could you be so stupid, look I don't blame you Claire, because I guess that Tony has fast sperm or something like that and you are young, but how were you going to do this, I think it's actually weird you living here, but I don't mind, because we are friends like I said in the hospital, but this is something entirely different', Carmela said. 'Carm, I said to you when I found out that Claire had a kid ten years ago without me that if I could do it all over again I would do it right, I would be a father to the kid, not all the time, because I wouldn't have any time left for our kids, but then TJ would have known me, now I got the change to do it all over again and I want to do it the right way', Tony said. 'I get it, but know you must live here, because the kids would love to know there half sister or brother, and I would like to know my nice or nephew I think that is a good idea to call him or her that, otherwise it would be to weird for him, or her, I just have one question, I want to be him or her cool aunt', Carmela said. 'You are', I said and I hugged Carmela. 'Tony really if you are still having several girlfriends or just screwing around you are a dead man', Carmela said while she was hugging me.

Meadow and Anthony telling was even harder. Because now I knew how Carmela stood, I had no idea how Meadow and Anthony were in this mess of mine. That maybe turned out not so bad as I tought. Meadow was happy about getting another baby in the house who she could nurse or take care of if I was out or something like that. Anthony didn't get it at first and I explained everything to them, why I suddenly lived here, why Tony and I were having a special relationship and he thought it was weird, but he was fine by being a cool nephew for the baby. Meadow was first a bit mad that I didn't tell her first, because we were friends after all, but I also explained to her how hard it was for me to even tell, and that the last time this happened I was so young, only 22 and I run off, this time it will be different, both for me and Tony.

'Tony get your ass back in the house now', Carmela said. I smiled. Tony was there on my birthday just as all the other Soprano family. 'You guys, aren't you getting married or something?', Anthony said. I hit slammed Anthony on his back as a friend of course. 'Funny guy, you are your fathers son', I said. Anthony laughed.

'I've got a present for you', Meadow said. 'Okay, you didn't had to do that Meadow, I know what I put you guys true', I said. 'You didn't put us true, and I finished the story like I promised, I let it read to another professional writer at school who teaches English and he tought it was great enough to make a book out of it, just like you, you believed in me, so I made a cover for the book, I am sorry did't tell you, but this is just a dummie, I want you there by my side when I am really publishing it', Meadow said and she gave me a package. The cover said: "The Sopranos: A Huge Family". I rememberd the picture day. I was standing with the family Soprano on that picture. That was an amazing day. And that picture used Meadow for her book. 'I am going to read it, defenetly and I am going to publish it. 'It would be my masterpiece', Meadow said. I smiled and hugged her.

'Yeah, you are part of the family now, that means that you are a Soprano to, maybe not on paper, but it's also good for the baby, we will get another Soprano', Carmela said. 'Yes, another Soprano', I said and Tony hugged me. 'Happy birthday my love', he said and he gave me his present that was big. 'It's something from both of us that you defenetly need', Carmela said and she hugged me. 'Happy birthday honey', she said. I smiled. It was a baby car and it was a beautiful one and really expensive one. 'Guys, you didn't had to do that', I said. 'Of course we had to do that', Carmela said.

Anthony came last. 'Safe the best for last', Anthony said. I smiled. 'For this presend you need to come outside', Anthony said. 'Okay big boy let's go outside everybody', I said. I hugged Meadow on my way outside. 'Are you ready, wait for it, wait for it', Anthony said. 'Hey, were is Tony?', I asked suddenly. I thought he was right behind me. And then a whole lot of fireworks was going into the sky. It was beautiful. 'Look a palm tree', Meadow said. 'Yes, and screaming kitchen girls', I said. 'Screaming kitchen girls', Carmela asked. 'Yes, that's how it called', I said. 'Hai, happy birthday for my girl', Tony said and he kissed me softly on my mouth. 'Thanks', I said. I was defenetly crashing into a family what once was a normal one. 'Look at that', I said and I looked around and saw a beautiful red firework explode. 'Let's go hit the pool', Anthony said when we were done watching fireworks. It was a mess in the garden because of the fireworks. 'Hit the pool, Anthony it's freezing', Tony said. 'That's why', I said and I jumped in the pool with my cloths on. 'Come on pussy's, let's hit the pool', I said. 'I am not letting myself called a pussy', Carmela said and she jumped in the pool also with her cloths on and her shoes off. 'Yay, who's going to be the third one', I said. 'Anthony, Tony and Meadow jumped into the pool last but at the same time. 'Yeah cold', Tony said and he was making me al wet with the water. Soon we had a water fight with all of us.

We dragged ourselves into the house again, all wet and dripping water on the floor. 'Look I would appreciate if you guys go hang your cloths up on the line', Carmela said. I smiled. 'Of course', I said. We were hadding to our own room exept for me. I promised Meadow that I would stay at her room for tonight so we could read her book together and I was generally looking forward to that.

'Look at you, part of the Sopranos family now, Claire Soprano, I like the sound of that', Meadow said. 'Me to you know', I said and I opened her book and we started reading.

The next morning I was the one who made breakfast. 'Goodmorning', Tony said when he came downstairs. He kissed Carmela first and then me. Both on the mouth. He felt then my belly, because I was now 6 weeks pregnant. 'Morning', I said back. 'Anthony don't forget your bag this time', I said. I laughed at him. He laughed at me back.

'Mum did you see my sweater', Meadow asked when she came downstairs. 'On the top of the closet', Carmela said. 'Thanks mum, morning dad, morning Claire', Meadow said. 'Goodmorning', I said. 'I better go to the gym now, I really hope not that that old pervert is working there, because he got fired for yoga, because of you Claire', Carmela said. 'If he is there, let me know, than I come there and I will make him sorry he is ever going back to each work he ever goes to', I said. 'Right, you are good in revenge', Carmela said and she hugged me and was ready to go to work. 'Would you make sure that Anthony and Meadow take everything with them?', Carmela asked. 'Of course', I said.

'You don't have to go to work if you don't want to yet', Tony said. 'No I want to, it's been way to long and I don't want the guys to forget me and I don't want to forget what they done for me, especially Paulie and Silvio', I said. 'Okay, then I see you there', Tony said and he kissed me and left for work. 'I am ready', Anthony said. 'Cool, Meadow are you ready to?', I asked. 'Yes, I am', Meadow said and she was also all packed with her bags. 'Good, well here we go', I said.

I drove them to school and dropped them off. After that I was going to work with Tony. There was a lot of chaos. 'We have a lot to discusse', Tony whispered. We had a meeting. 'Okay first I want to congratulate Claire and Tony with there child, I realize that it's hard for you guys, but you get true it', Paulie said. 'Thanks Paulie', I said. 'To Claire', he said. 'To Claire', everyone said and they drunk on me. 'Second, the reason why Junior isn't here is because he attemped to kill you Claire, we found out who set the fire', Silvio said. 'Yeah and it wasn't me', Pussy said. I laughed. 'Okay okay, but why would Junior do that to me, I mean, he is part of this family to', I said. 'I know, it doesn't make any sense to me either, but it was him, I mean it', Silvio said. 'I believe you, but what can we do about it', I said. 'He was trying to make things easy for him, a pregnant woman in the mob that doesn't show that we have the best reputation, that's true, but to end your life is another story', Silvio said. 'How do you guys feel about me being pregnant', I asked. 'Well, like I said, it doesn't show that we have the best reputation, we may come off weak, but you are a member of our group, and we never let go of them, they are family to us, you are family to us', Silvio said. 'You know I never leave now', I said. We all laughed. 'But we also think that Junior is wired by the FBI so he can pass information for them and he get's immunity', Silvio said. 'What, why', I said. 'Because he is a scared little boy who is angry at what you Sopranos have. 'Well, it's his family to, he is a Soprano right, this baby is going to be his family to, whether he likes it or not', I said. 'We know that, we know that for the best Claire, only he doesn't', Silvio said.

The meeting went on and on discussing what we had to do about Corrado Soprano aka Junior. What a bit weird name is considering that he is the oldest member of this mob group. After a long day of meeting with the guys I went out for a drink, just a soda this time. Tony and I were laughing and thinking about baby names.

'How about we name him Sam or Thomas if it's a boy and Marisol or Maricruz when it's a girl', I said. 'I love it, I absolutely love all of the names', Tony said and he kissed me. 'I never thought that this would have a happy ending for us', Tony said. 'Me neither, but I have something left to finish you know that right, I am not done at all, I have to whack 3 guys, one of them is Charlie West and the other 2 who helped them I need to find out who they are', I said. 'I know that, the haunting begins, but first we need to get you a safe place and that is our home here in the Soprano manor you are home, not somewhere alone were you can sneak out with me, but here with your family now to, we might not be married, but that doesn't mean we can't be all friends', Tony said. I laughed. 'I never thought that was ever going to happen to us, the happy family part', I said. 'I know it's weird, normally we aren't part of the lucky once aren't we', Tony said . 'No, so let's enjoy it as long as it takes', I said. 'Agree on that one', Tony said and he kissed me.

**So, this was the first part of The Sopranos: A Mob Family, part 2 is coming up soon. I can promise you that, I never worked so fast on a story and I really loved making this one. I hope you enjoyed as well. Please leave some reviews behind so I can read what you all thought of it. The Sopranos is an amazing tv serie and the main character is Tony Soprano who's played by James Gandolfini (RIP) and he was an amazing actor. You have to laugh, at least once at every episode. So I really recommend you to watch this tv serie. It's amazing. **

**Greetzzzz Luutje19**


End file.
